A Different Kind of Gryffindor III
by Lifes Black Sheep
Summary: Scorp Nom, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Evanna Longbottom are back for their third year at Hogwarts. New faces and someone from Scorp's past returns. Wow, that sounds cheesy... R&R ON HIATUS
1. A New Year

A/N: It tossed up whether to just go straight to the first day or whether to do Scorp's birthday (which I've finally decided on

A/N: It tossed up whether to just go straight to the first day or whether to do Scorp's birthday (which I've finally decided on August 25). In the end I've just chosen to dive right in and go to Platform nine and three quarters so Scorp is now 13. I hope this doesn't tick anyone off.

**-ooo000ooo-**

"We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts!"

Scorp groaned and covered his ears, "Make it stop Rosie, make it stop!"

Rose gave him a shove, "Don't be mean it's their first year! Besides it's not their fault you drank too much butterbeer last night, it's your's. Anyway, did you see where Evanna and Al went?"

He shrugged, "I think 'Vanna went to go hang out with her family and Al-" he stopped and looked over her head, "Al's coming of where with a leopard."

"WHAT?" she screeched and she whirled around. And sure enough there was Al, grinning from ear to ear with a leopard pacing at his side.

"What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Rose.

Al laughed, "I told you my cousin was different. Scorp, Rose meet my cousin Cassidy. She's a Metamorphmagus." He turned to the leopard, "Err Cass, I think you should turn back. Why don't you go hang out with Lily?"

Cassidy reluctantly turn back into a brown curly haired eleven-year-old girl. She grinned at them and quickly ran off to join Lily and Hugo in their chanting.

Scorp rubbed his temple, "Oh great another voice. Please can we hex them?"

"Hex who?" Evanna asked from behind.

Rose smiled, "Finally. Where have you been?"

"I had to go get my brothers. I figured I'd off load them on your siblings."

Scorp's head shot up, "Wait, you have brothers? I thought you were an only child."

Al, Rose and Evanna all looked at him with surprise. "Yeah. They're twins, Lorcan and Lysander, just starting their first year. Uncle George has apparently been grooming them to 'carry on the ledged of twins'. Or something like that."

Scorp turned to Al, "Hey is Cassidy is a metamorphmagus how come she can turn into a leopard? I though they could only change their human features into different shape or colour."

"Rose you take this one," offered Al.

Rose put on her knowledgeable face, "There are different variations of metamorphmagi, or I dunno, let's say level. A lower level metamorphmagus can only change some parts of his or her appearance. A medium level one can changed everything, but only into like you said different colours or shape. Some slightly higher ones can do some animal parts. Like a pig snout. Then there are metamorphmagi like Cassidy, who can become anything. Even non living things."

Al shuddered, "Yeah, if you see a new piece of furniture don't mistake it for a gift."

"Alright I'm going to go say goodbye to my parents," said Evanna.

"Yeah me too," agreed Rose and Al nodded.

"You going to be fine by yourself?" asked Rose concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he assured her, "Meet you in the usual cabin?"

They all nodded and walked away.

Scorp grabbed Rose's arm and swung her around to face him.

"Please don't bring the choir with you," he begged.

Someone who took it entirely the wrong way watched the entire exchanged.

**-ooo000ooo-**

"Welcome to a new Year at Hogwarts! I am your new Headmistress and I hope you treat me with the same respect as you did Professor McGonagall," said Charlotte Bloom. Scorp put his head in his hands, "I still can't believe they chose her!"

Al patted him on the shoulder, "Bad luck mate. I feel for you. They were considering Aunt Hermione for a while." He shuddered.

Charlotte continued, "I would like to introduce our new teachers for this year. In transfiguration Professor Brede," there was a polite clapping for the girls and a huge welcome from the boys as the young, slim teacher raised her glass. She had brown hair with one long blonde streak and light blue eyes that captured every boy's heart in an instant.

"In Potions, Professor Foma," an old whitening man who was tall but also a bit plump. He smiled evilly at the students, a hint of madness in his eyes.

"And our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Charlie Weasley." The sound of the Weasleys and Potters groaning could be heard throughout the Hall while everyone else cheered ferociously. Charlotte grinned, "And without further ado the sorting!"

The new students filed into the Hall staring at the ceiling.

Scorp watched as BARILO, THOMAS was sorted in Slytherin and after that lost interested. He looked up briefly as DURSLEY, CASSIDY was sorted into Ravenclaw. He grimaced as a suddenly booing issued at the sound of her last name. But Cassidy ignored choosing instead to morph to a bird and fly over to the Ravenclaw table. After that people seemed more open.

He cheered along with Al and Rose as POTTER, LILY was sorted into Gryffindor and he very discreetly pulled Rose and Al closer to him so that Lily wouldn't sit next to him. Finally, the last person to be sorted was Hugo. Hugo stumbled up to the stool and placed the hat onto his head. The entire Hall held their breath, because while every single Weasley ever had been sorted into Gryffindor Hugo Weasley was different. But in the end they were not disappointed and Hugo became yet another Weasley to go into Gryffindor.

Starving Scorp sat up straight and clutched at him knife and fork just waiting for Charlotte to announce dinner.

"Finally we have one more person to be sorted," began Charlotte. There was a buzz of confusion throughout the Hall. Charlotte held up her hand for quiet. "She will be going into fifth year and has transferred from Salem Academy so please make her welcome. SAMPSON, ANN.

Scorp's head shot up as a girl came from the door behind the high table. He took in her familiar features. Her sleek black hair and her eyes… he choked, god her eyes. Those blue-grey eyes.

**POV change but still in 3 person… if that makes sense. OK Here's Ann.**

Ann strode up to the stool confidently, picked up the mangy old hat and sat down. She lifted her head scanning the Hall for the blonde, almost white, hair. She saw none but what she did see frightened her. Brown hair with blonde streaks. She shook her head. Adam was dead now, executed by the America Magic Council. She placed the hat onto her head.

_Alright you mouldy old hat, here's the deal. Put me in a Gryffindor or pay._

Interesting, very odd. You very clearly should be Slytherin my dear.

_Don't give me that crap. I _have_ to go into Gryffindor. I need to._

_Yes I can see that. You're looking for someone… Mr Nom I think, yes… Mr Nom._

_Who the fuck is Mr Nom??_

_Ah yes you would know him as Mr Malfoy, he has since been disowned and was forced to change his name._

_SERIOUSLY? Wow, I knew his dad was a jerk but wow._

_Yes well, that's not why we are here is it? You think like a Slytherin Miss Sampson but you have courage, yes lots of courage. Are you sure you want to go to Gryffindor?_

_Yep, positive._

_Alright then…_

GRYFFINDOR!

Ann took the hat off and stepped down from the stool grinning. The Gryffindor table welcomed her with open arms. They seemed like a trusting bunch. She knew it wouldn't take long to find Scorp and then destroy the Dursley girl and all her relatives.

A/N: Ann's evil… OK this is going to be a really long authors note because I want to tell you the reason behind the names and the new headmistress.

Professor Brede: Last name of a friend of mine.

Professor Foma: My chemistry teacher who is insane.

I think those were the only two introduced in this chapter… yes. Next chapter there will be more explanations as the Professors for the elective subjects are revealed.

I understand people may not like Charlotte as the new Headmistress, you are not alone. While I considered her for a spilt second I cast the thought aside but The Evil Over Lord (Lady) (Cassidy) said I should and well if Cassidy says so I'm going to take her advice.

**Message to Charlotte: (other people you can read this too, it's not really secret)**

Sorry for putting Hugo in Gryffindor. I know we agreed to put him in Hufflepuff but it seemed wrong to separate him and Rose. I'm sorry…


	2. I'm sorry I didn't tell you

"Oh Merlin

"Oh Merlin. Don't sit here. Don't sit here," muttered Scorp. Rose looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong?" He just shook his head at her the look of panic plain on his face. He hadn't told any of the others about what really happened in Jamaica and he had hoped it was going stay like that.

But this? The universe hated him, obviously.

No, the universe loathed him, he thought as Ann walked over and took a seat about three people up from him. The food appeared on the plates and everyone began to dig in. Evanna took this moment to bring up new classes. Especially Divination.

"What do you think the teacher will be like?" she asked Scorp.

He shrugged, "Don't know. I heard she's female though…" he drifted off wistfully. Getting what he was thinking about Rose hit his arm, "Scorp Nom!" Scorp stiffened. She had said his name really loudly. But there was no way Ann could know his new name. He cast a look her way.

She met his eyes, a shocked expression on her face. She then took in his hair and her eyes darkened. She made to stand up but thankfully James stopped her.

"Hey, new girl. You can't get up during the feast. If you've gotta go to the toilet just hold."

Ann looked at him, her eyes still dark. James flinched a bit but held his ground. Finally Ann backed down and sat in her seat again. But she continued to throw looks at Scorp. Charlotte dismissed them all too soon.

Scorp jumped up, grabbed Rose and starting pulling her away quickly.

"Ouch… hey Scorp what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he snapped, "Grab Al and Evanna" Confused she did as he asked and they all ran in a chain as fast as they could to the common room. They arrived even before the prefect.

"Shit," gasped Scorp.

Rose whacked him over the head, "What in Merlin's name was _that_ for?" He just shook his head in despair. He didn't want to imagine what Ann was going to do to him because of the hair.

Finally the prefect came jogging up the stairs, "Hey!" he yelled, "You have to stay behind me at all times.

"Sorry," gabbled Scorp, "My owl is sick and I had to get up here really fast to give her medicine on time." He lied quickly with ease.

The prefect swallowed it up and turned to The Fat Lady.

"Trinsatlan," he said and the portrait swung backwards. Scorp made to jump through but was suddenly grabbed by the back of his robes. The person continued to hold onto him as they dragged him away. Surprised he could see Rose, Al and Evanna staring at him stunned expressions.

He titled his head backwards and saw the back of Ann's head. He could feel the blood pouring out of his face.

"Ann! Ann! Let go of me! I'm sorry ok? Just let go!" he yelled at her. She obliged, dropping his head onto the stone floor. She spun round and glared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL SCORPIUS? HOW COULD YOU? THE COLOUR… HIS HAIR… BETRAYED ME… BECOMING JUST LIKE HIM!" She stopped, gasping through her rage.

"And what's more you're hanging out with Potters! They're related to him! How could you?" there were tears in her eyes now.

Scorp pulled himself up from the ground, "Ann, Al isn't like Adam. None of the Potters are."

She glared at him through her tears, "Then what about that Dursley girl! DURSLEY Scorp. How could you talk to her?"

Scorp struggled to remember when he had talked to Cassidy. She was in Ravenclaw so he wouldn't have…

"You were spying on me?" he yelled.

Ann had the decency to look embarrassed, "I didn't know it was you at the time, what with YOUR FUCKING HAIR!" She slapped him in the face.

"OW! Lay off Ann!," he yelled back her, "It's just hair colour! So what?"

"So what? SO WHAT? First the swords then the hair. You're worship the sonofabitch! Don't you remember what they did to us? My parents? DON'T YOU REMEMBER RYAN!"

Her words stung him. He gritted his teeth, "Of course I remember Ryan. I remember every damn moment of Jamaica because I can't sleep without seeing it all! How do you sleep Ann? Well? Or do you still ley awake at night wishing you had killed Adam yourself? It's over and you need to GET OVER IT!" He turned and walked away from her.

"Trinsatlan," he snapped at the portrait and pushed his way into the common room. It was empty, thankfully. Tired from the feast they had all gone to bed. He sat down on an armchair. Minutes later Ann pushed through the portrait hole and stormed up to her dormitory. Irritated he curled up and nodded off.

He was awoken by a hard knock against his head. He rubbed his eyes and looked up coming face to face with Rose.

He yawned and stretched, "Is it morning already?"

She grinned evilly, "Well if Truth o'clock is morning…"

"It's still only ten," Al chimed in from the background.

"Then why the hell are you waking me up?" he snapped.

"These two wanted to know why you and the new girl were yelling at each other."

"Oh great. Evanna's here too," snapped Scorp bitterly.

Rose whacked him again, "Don't be mean."

"Don't be ugly," he retorted childishly. Rose lifted her hand to hit him again and he jumped away.

"Hey!" He pointed at her, "Hey… No. No. No more hitting!"

Rose crossed her arms, "Fine. I'll stop hitting you if you spill about the new girl."

"Ann…" he mumbled.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Ann," he repeated louder, "Her name is Ann. I met her in Jamaica when I… well you know, when I ran off."

Rose's eyes darkened, "Oh really? And…?"

He swallowed, "Ok, so I didn't tell you everything about Jamaica. Umm you might want to sit down."

They did, staring intently at him. Well, Al and Evanna were staring intently at him. Rose was glaring suspiciously.

"Ok. So the first day I got to Jamaica I met a kid called Ryan. He took me back to his house, seeming really scared. I found out that he and his mum were wizards. The reason they were so scared was that a few months before I arrived the muggles found out about wizards. In an effort to keep it secret the wizards sealed the island. No muggles getting in or out. They obliviated all the memories but it turned out some of the muggles had a resistance to magic. They.. err they didn't like the idea of wizards being around so they started killing wizards using wizard technology. You know how they can track underage magic?"

They all nodded.

"Yeah well the muggles took of the ministry and stole all of our technology, adapted it to theirs and made it so it would detect any magic. So I decided to stay and help. Ryan took me to a rebellion group, made up totally of kids. Ann was the leader. We did some attacks, killed a few of them at then we launched a huge attack . In this attack we killed most of them until there were only three left. I was about to kill the leader… Adam, when the America Minister of Magic turned up and took therm away. Ann left the island shortly after that. The End. Can I go back to sleep now?"

The others just gaped at him. He scowled, "See this is the reason I didn't tell you! Can we please just forget about it."

"Well probably not since this girl has turned up at Hogwarts," said Rose bluntly. Scorp nodded solemnly and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Rose snapped.

'I said, 'Yeah especially since she's going to try and get revenge on everyone related to Adam…"

Rose shrugged, "What has that got to with anything?"

He sighed, "Adam… his last name. It was Dursley."

Al gaped, "So his relatives…"

"Yeah. That would be you guys. And me if you think about it, but then again she wants to kill me anyway."

"Why?" Evanna said inquisitively.

He pointed to his hair, "Adam had this colour hair. She feels I betrayed her by dying it this colour. You might want to warn Cassidy by the way. She's his closest relative here so she'll probably go for her first."

"You're kidding right?" said Rose, "She really isn't going to kill us?"

He gave her a look, "Rose this is the girl who cold heartedly killed all the people we captured by herself because she'd seen her parents brutally killed in front of her. Yeah, I'm serious."

"So," began Al, "We're going to have to watch her. And protect Cass. You think we should tell Professor Bloom?"

Scorp nodded, "Yeah. I'll talk to Charlotte tomorrow."

A/N: I feel horrible. I'm in the beginning stages of the flu so I feel drowsy and tired all the time. Plus I am hungry. This, above all else, is the reason you should take pity on me and press the button you see below. Think of it this way. The more reviews I get, the better I feel, the better I feel the quicker I get6 better, the quicker I get better the faster I update. The chain of fan fiction people, it works for everyone.


	3. Out of the pot, Into the fire

A/N: I have writer's block again

A/N: I have writer's block again. I know what I'm suppose to be writing but I can't actually imagine it or put it into a situation so I'm hoping that just by writing I will start to get ideas. So you're all going to have to cut me some slack today.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Sadly as much as Scorp thought Ann would keep away from him breakfast proved him wrong. Oh so very wrong.

The very next morning Scorp awoke in his bed staring at the ceiling. He thought that was wrong, he never slept on his back. He then remembered the dreams. The dreams that for half a year had only been shadows but had now come back in full.

Damn that bitch, he thought angrily. Hr groaned and rolled out of bed. Al roused an also picked him self up from his bed. They both got dressed in silence and, also in silence, walked down into the common room where they waited, once again in silence, from Rose and Evanna.

Scorp got the feeling that after telling the full story Al saw him in a different light. Al was a pacifist, he hated conflict and violence. And despite being a pacifist he could still hate, for he was still a boy, and he hated Scorp at that moment. Killing was something he could not forgive, at least not soon. Scorp understood that and respected his friend's values. So he sat, waiting for someone to talk to. Someone did, but not whom he wanted. Ann came running down the stairs. She saw him and grinned.

"Excellent. Want to come get breakfast with me?"

Scorp looked at her, "I thought you weren't happy with me."

She shrugged, "I'm sure I can get you to change your hair, besides we have a whole year of catching up to do."

There was more pounding of footsteps and Rose and Evanna came tumbling down the stairs giggling. Al and Scorp shared a look, which clearly said, _Pft Girls_. Al, realising what he had recognised Scorp's existence, flushed and looked away.

Rose grinned at him, "Morning Scorpion! Ready for the first breakfast of the year?" Scorp gave her a lopsided grin and stood up, "Yep. I'm thinking egg on toast with a side of bacon and orange juice."

Ann's eyes darkened and she spoke with a tone that was drenched in poison, "Sounds great, _Scorp_. Let's go then."

Scorp flushed, "Well I-err-I, I always have breakfast with Rose… and Al and Evanna." He added the last name rather hurriedly.

"Rose?" Ann broke into a fake smile, "Would this be the famous Rose Weasley? The girl you feverishly ran off to Jamaica to get away from? Wow, it's an honour!" She extended a hand towards Rose.

Boldly Rose took the hand and plastered an equally fake smile onto her face, "Ah yes. And you must be Ann. Scorp's _acquaintance_ from Jamaica." She stressed the word acquaintance.

Ann narrowed her eyes and the temperature in the room dropped, "I would say more than an acquaintance surely!" she turned to Scorp smiling, "After all acquaintances don't _kiss_ do they Scorp?"

Scorp groaned inwardly, "That didn't count as a kiss since I didn't kiss back, Ann."

She gave him a cheeky smile (A/N: wow a lot of smiling going round today!), "Only because I didn't give you the chance."

Scorp looked desperately to Rose who turned away. She spoke to Al and Evanna, "Come on. Let's go to breakfast and let Scorp get re_acquainted _with Ann."

A/N: Yep, I'm serious it's _that_ short, but it's the best I can do sorry. I apologise thoroughly. Ooo Scorp's in trouble no-ow!


	4. Changing once again

Lifes Black Sheep Theatre Lifes Black Sheep Theatre

LBS finishes her dinner with a satisfied burp. Hamburger, mashed potatoes and more vegetables than an Amish person has seen in their entire lifetime. She returns to the computer room where she had been working on the next chapter for A different kind of Gryffindor III. While she had been eating her mother had been in to check her emails and LBS suddenly gets chills when she sees the blank desktop.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" LBS yells in agony and flees the room running to her mother. "Mum? Did you delete my Word document?"

Her mother looks up, "Oh, I might have. Was it important?"

LBS screams and knocks her head against the wall in defeat and returns to the computer room with a grey cloud overhead. She settles down in the chair and opens a new Word document. Sighing in defeat she begins again, with no memory of anything she had written before.

Sometimes life sucks but you've just got to write your way through.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Scorp walked down to the great hall alone. He had carefully warned Ann that talking to him for a while would not be wise. Now he just had to figure out how to make it up to Rose.

Whatever 'it' actually was.

While Scorp was pondering the mysterious 'it' something hit him with such force at he almost fell over.

"Scorp! Can you believe it? Hogwarts Scorp! Hogwarts!!" Lily's hysterical voice broke his chain of thinking.

"Ouch Lil," he groaned, holding his head, "You know, some of the professors won't take to kindly to you if you're this loud too early in the morning."

"And by professors you mean you?" Cassidy came up behind her friend smiling smugly. Scorp frowned at her, "Maybe I do, but it's still true. Besides I'm older than you so there!"

Cassidy looked like she was about to say a come back but Hugo came over and silenced her.

"Don't worry about it Cass," he said, "The Scorpion is always like this in the morning." Scorp frowned, "The Scorpion? Have you been listening to your sister again?"

"No! We have!" chorused Lorcan and Lystander.

"Oh great and this just completes the midgetted freak show," groaned Scorp.

"Well look who-"

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Scorp shook his head in despair, "God away, please. I've already had my fare share of trouble this morning. Actually that reminds me," he turned to Cassidy, "Can I have a word?"

Cassidy looked shocked but nodded all the same. The others gathered around.

"In private," insisted Scorp, "If you want to you can tell them later." Satisfied with that the others scurried off to get breakfast.

"Look Cassidy," Scorp struggled to string the words together. How did you tell an eleven year old that some crazy person wanted to kill them? "Ok, so in Jamaica these muggles-"

"Tried to kill all the wizards. They were lead by Adam Dursley," Cassidy broke in. "I know. I do live in America, the MAP reported it. Gave Dad quite a shock."

"MAP?" Scorp asked confused.

Cassidy sighed, "Magical American Post. How did you know about Jamaica?"

"I was there at the time, don't ask why. I was one of the people who fought the Hunt-muggles. I-I almost killed Adam. Look the point if the leader of our gang was Ann Sampson. (A/N: those who read Lost Days will know Ann's last name was actually Davis. I changed it to Sampson because I couldn't remember the real name and couldn't be stuffed to find out. A friend pointed it out after.) Ann's hell bent on revenge since they killed her parents and well… the way she sees it is that she has to kills all of Adam's relatives, meaning you and the Potters."

Cassidy thought for a moment, "The Weasleys too?"

He shook his head, "I asked her. She's only after close blood relatives. If she were too broad she'd end up killing the entire wizarding race. I just want you to be on guard." Cassidy smiled, "Thankyou. You're are not like the Malfoys I grew up being told about . Draco and Lucius. "

"Yes well, I guess that's why I am no longer blood related to them."

"Really? How could that be?" asked Cassidy intrigued.

"A Magic blood-severing spell. If you did a paternity test, magic or non-magic, it would say I have no blood ties at all. No parents."

Cassidy blink, her eyes wide, "Really! That's amazing!" she flushed, "I'm sorry. That was really insensitive of me."

Scorp smiled kindly at her, showing compassion much beyond his years. "It's alright. I'm actually fine with it. There was never much love between me and my father."

"Well, thankyou all the same. See you around… Scorpion," Cassidy grinned and ran off to join Lily, Hugo and twins at breakfast. Scorp made to walk after her but was stopped mid step.

"Mister Nom!" he froze. Was he in trouble already? "Follow me." He followed the teacher in silence, all the way to her office.

"Scorpion," she said to the gargoyle. Scorp was wondering why everyone was using that word today but cast it aside as he stepped onto the spiralling staircase. Nothing at Hogwarts every made sense and he'd just loose brain cells by dwelling on it.

"In here," Charlotte opened the door to her office and pushed him inside. Scorp immediately sat down, then realising his mistake stood up again.

Charlotte laughed, "Sit down you silly boy." He grinned and sat back down.

"What's up Char-Headmistress?" he asked, "I'm not in trouble all ready am I?" Charlotte smiled, "No, unless you've done something? Please tell me you haven't done something!"

"I haven't done something," he repeated tonelessly.

"I'm going to take that as the truth not that just because I asked you too." Charlotte sighed and slid back into her seat. "How are you Scorp?"

"Me?" asked Scorp surprised, "I'm fine. Why?"

Charlotte shrugged, "You've had a rough two years and well I overheard you telling Miss Dursley about your dad…" spotting the look on his face she quickly corrected herself, "…Draco I mean."

"I'm fine. Perfectly alright," he insisted.

Charlotte sighed, "Alright, I'll take your word for it. Well now seems a good a time as any." She pulled out a draw and brought out a file. She set it on the desk and pushed it towards him. Scorp picked it up.

_Application for Adoption._

_Reason: Scorp Nom was blood- severed from his family last year and has since been without a legal guardian. He has been living in Ms. Bloom's house since August last year, before he was blood severed as he had been cast out of his home by Mr. Malfoy._

Applicant: Bloom, Charlotte R.

_D.O.B: 10/2/1980_

_Residence: 14 Loch St, Rowena Shire, Scotland._

_Occupation: Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Marriage Status: Unmarried_

_Subject of Adoption: Nom, Scorp (previously Malfoy, Scorpius H.)_

_D.O.B: 25/8/2006_

Signed by Charlotte Bloom on September 1st 2019

Charlotte's signature was underneath on a dotted line. Scorp stared at it in shock.

"You don't have to!" exclaimed Charlotte in a tiny voice, "I just thought… maybe…" Scorp grinned at her, "Of course I do! This is great Charlotte!"

She smiled thankfully, "Thankyou Scorp, you have no idea how much that means to me." she took a deep breath, blinked away her tears and started to explain, "There are three types of adoption for wizards. There is a normal muggle version. In a legal sense I would become your mother. There is what muggles call fostering, I would simply be your guardian. Or there is blood adoption. It is a spell like the blood-severing spell. You, in blood, become my actual child. You'd look more like me and you might even loose some of the things you inherited from Astoria and Draco. I completely understand if you don't want that…" she trailed off.

Scorp thought for a minute, carefully considering his options.

"I'll do the last one," he said.

Charlotte's eyes glimmered with tears, "You're… sure?" she asked hesitantly as if afraid he would change his mind. He nodded and Charlotte could barely conceal her excitement. She passed him and pen and he sighed his name in a flourish, under blood-adoption.

For the second in his life Scorp felt that warm sensation in his body as his DNA rearranged itself.

When it stopped Charlotte grinned at him. He smiled back.

"How do I look?" he asked.

She smiled, "Very me like. Here see for yourself." She pointed towards a mirror hanging on the wall.

Scorp stood up and slowly walked over to the mirror. Terrified he shut his eyes.

"Oh just look!" said Charlotte exasperated.

He opened his eyes.

They were green! Deep sea green.

His once light-grey eyes, the ones he always saw on his father were gone! And his hair! Ann couldn't complain anymore, for his hair was red!

Not like Weasley red, which has more brown in it.

No, his was more.. more deep… complete red. It wasn't even like Charlotte's who's was the real red hair colour, more orangey.

He couldn't describe it… he was taking too long to describe it.

"Scorp are you okay?" asked Charlotte carefully.

Red, real red. Not hair red, real red he decided.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine," he replied smiling, "I'll see you in astronomy… Mum."

Charlotte's eyes weld over with tears as she watched her son… _her son_. Walked out the door as Scorp Bloom.

A/N: My heart is filled with warmth. No Charlotte this does not make me your son/daughter (inside joke she thinks I'm Scorp… weirdo). Ok I need to fix some things while I remember them. Scorp's old middle name I said was Lucius in the first story. It turned out to be Hyperion. Not that it matters cause he renounced it but just so that you guys don't get annoyed at the inconsistencies. Also Teddy this year is turning 21 in April. I accidentally made him a year younger when I posted everyone's ages. My bad. Alright that's it.

Oh a little warning, my flu has advanced to the next stage and I'm coughing _all_ the time so it could be a while until the next chapter. Sorry but I just feel so horrible and writing is the last thing on my mind. Sleeping is the first.


	5. Divination

Breakfast was over and despite being hungry Scorp simply chose to go to his next class

Breakfast was over and despite being hungry Scorp simply chose to go to his next class. Problem? He didn't know what the next class was, he hadn't gotten his timetable yet. He raced down to the Great Hall and collided with the very person who was looking for.

"Professor McMillan! Sorry I was in with Headmistress Bloom. Do you have my timetable?"

Professor McMillan looked at him curiously, "Mr Nom? Is that you? You look very different. Alright heres your timetable." Scorp took the timetable and smiled.

**Bloom, Scorp. **

Magic was quick and all knowing.

First period was Divination. He looked at the clock, it was already eight-thirty. No time to get his books.

"Umm Professor McMillan? Could I have permission to summon my books please?" Professor McMillan nodded and Scorp whipped out his wand.

"_Accio Divination book and Scorp No-Bloom's bag!"_

Within seconds the bag and book were hurtling at him as he ran up the staircases to the Divination room.

He wrenched the door open to find that Evanna was the only other person there. Maybe he wasn't late after all. He voiced this suspicion out loud.

"Incorrect Mr Nom, you are in fact three minutes late. You and Miss Longbottom are the only people taking this class. I will forgive you for being late since you have saved my job," a woman stepped out from the shadows. She was dressed in an orange sari, her almost white hair spilled across the back. Her eyes were a pale blue, almost white and her skin was a beautiful ivory colour, with blood red lips sticking out. She smiled and flashed two sets of dainty fangs. Scorp stiffened.

"You're a vampire?" he asked.

"Half vampire, half Veela. Deadly combination, then throw in Seer blood…" her voice tasted like honey. Scorp shook her head, voices couldn't taste like anything, it was a vampire mind trick.

"Please don't do that," he said irritated.

The teacher's eyes widened, "I see you can resist my power, you are truly powerful. Come, sit down. I am your teacher and am not here to hurt you." Hesitantly Scorp sat down on a cushion next to Evanna eying his teacher with wary eyes. He wasn't normally prejudice but he could never trust vampires not after he had seen a kiss (A/N: yes in this reality a vampire group is called a kiss. Ironic, yes. Original, no. Read the Anita Blake series, you'll get it) rip his cousin to sheds. Evanna seem blissfully unaware of her teacher's dangerous blood and just grinned, looking around the room like a kid in a chocolate factory.

Evanna smiled at him, "Nice hair. I knew you'd say yes." He didn't even ask.

The teacher took a sit in a purple armchair, "I am Professor Selena Voir. Normally I would get you to call me Professor Voir but since the class is so small you may call me Selena." Evanna nodded eagerly while Scorp just scowled. Selena just smiled a toothless grin. "You both have very strong auras around you. Would I be right in guessing that you two have the Sight?"

Evanna nodded, "Yes I have the sight. Scorp is a Gazer." Selena's eyes widened to the size of dishpans.

"A Gazer?" her voice practically trembled with excitement. He looked at his wrist with a deep lust. "Can I see the mark?"

He held it out to her, keeping an eye on her fangs. She stared at the mark with bright eyes, she stared to lift it too her mouth…

Scorp snatched his wrist away, "Don't."

"I apologise," Selena said, "My species has always had an old legend. One who may take Gazer blood with permission would gain great power."

"So you figured you'd trick me into giving my permission by asking for my wrist?"

She nodded, "Ah well, perhaps in time you will allow me the honour. Until then let us move onto you're lesson." She pulled out a kettle and poured two cups of tea. "Drink." Evanna took the cup and drained it instantly. Scorp did so with more hesitance, but after Evanna he realised that his teacher was not likely to try and kill him. If only for his blood. He too finished the tea. He placed it down on the table.

"What now?"

Selena smiled that same toothless smile, "Now, you swap and try and read each other's tea leave. Pages five to six in Unfogging the Future." Scorp passed Evanna his cup and took her's. He peered inside. In the middle of the cup was what looked like a Yew tree with ivy winding around the trunk. And, at the bottom of the cup was an owl that seemed to be playing a harp.

"Wow 'Vanna you have a really visual future," he joked. He flicked open his book and looked up the symbols. He read them out loud.

"Yew Tree: death of an aged person leaving his legacy to you. Ivy: honour and happiness through faithful friends. Harp: marriage, success in love. Owl: changes in life… or you know it could be a person," he said the last part under his breath and Evanna thankfully didn't hear.

Evanna smiled, but looked troubled, "I wish I could tell who the 'aged person' was. Dad's parents are still alive, but I think he'd be happier if they died, so their suffering would be over, but mum's dad… it would break her if he died."

Scorp smiled at her reassuringly. He decided to take her mind off it, "How about mine?" Evanna looked down at the cup, studying it carefully.

"Well you've got a club, that's an attack. Then what looks like a falcon holding a skull, so…" she looked at the book, "the falcon is a deadly enemy and the skull is danger in your path."

Scorp groaned, "Well that's just great."

"Hang on there's more. You've got a sun, that's happiness and… it kind of looks like a well. Well: Spirituality, inspiration, Mother Nature, love."

"Wonderful. So I'll have a really crappy life with lots of danger while the whole time being spiritual, inspirational and happy. Lovely."

Evanna shook her head, "Always with the negativity."

He rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say. It looks like you've got a pretty damn good life lined up for you."

At that moment the bell rang and Scorp jumped up ready to leave.

Selena stood as well, "Your homework for tonight is to put these predictions into your life and try and see where it may affect you. Like who will die, or who the deadly enemy is." She smiled at them both, "May your fortunes be well until we meet again."

Scorp fled the classroom quickly, Evanna following.

"What do you think of her?" she asked him.

"She's evil," he said stiffly.

"That's a bit harsh. Just cause she's a vampire."

"My cousin was killed before my eyes by vampires. We weren't close but seeing her throat ripped out and then other body parts detach themselves from her body made me hate vampire all the same."

Evanna looked at him stunned, "Oh, sorry Scorp."

He shrugged, "Come on we've got Care of magical creatures."

A/N: While writing this I watched the Mummy Returns. Nothing like watching Mummies slam Brendan Fraser into a bus roof to get you in the Harry Potter mood. The chapter started out as a Care of Magical Creatures class and I got to the end of the page when I was struck with writers block while trying to think of a magical creature. So I stopped writing, deciding the get _Fabulous Beasts and where to find them_ out from my school library, and write a different class in the mean time. I then got distracted. Piece of advice; when hitting a brick wall turn around and go a different way, don't sitting there for a very long time and forget the other way around.

For this week's review ploy I'll be using my good old friend Karma! Just like I'm using Karma in the hope that if I update the authors I read from will update too (along with reviewing of course), you should use Karma in the hopes that by reviewing I will update! Karma; making the fan fiction world go round.


	6. Like Snape

Breakfast was over and despite being hungry Scorp simply chose to go to his next class

By the time Scorp and Evanna managed to get from the tower to Hagrid's old hut Charlie had already begun to address the class. He thankfully did not notice the heads join the group. Scorp was pleased to see that Charlie had conjured benches for the class. He quietly slid into a spot next to Rose who looked up. Recognising him, somehow, she sneered.

"Oh looky here Scorp Nom dyed his hair to please his girlfriend."

He gave her cool eyes, "Actually it's Scorp Bloom now and I didn't choose the hair, or the eyes."

Rose's look of distain changed magically, "Headmistress Bloom… offered to adopt you?"

He grinned and nodded, "And I accepted. Hence the hair and eyes."

Suddenly Rose's eyes were all business, "Wow I've never seen the effects of a blood adoption. This is amazing, you're face has completely rearranged itself you don't even look like Scorp Nom anymore." Suddenly she slapped him on the shoulder, "Stop changing damnit! It's confusing! First you turn up as Scorpius Malfoy with your stupid blonde hair. Then you're Scorp Nom with stupid brown hair and ridiculous highlights and now this? Scorp Bloom the frickin redhead! Make up your damn mind and stop with the identity crisis!"

"Ahem," Charlie's voice cut through Rose's rant, "Am I interrupting something Miss Weasley, Mr Nom?"

"No sir," they said together.

He smiled warmly, mostly at his niece, "Good. Now as I was saying as this is our first lesson I don't actually want you doing anything with the creatures since you don't know the safety yet-"

There was a groan as everyone recognised the beginning of a statement that always ended in, 'so we'll be doing written theory.'

Charlie smiled, "I know that groan, and you think I mean we'll be doing theory. Well we won't. Anyone who knows what the muggle game orienteering is, raise their hand." A few muggle borns raised their hands. Charlie pointed to one, a boy from Hufflepuff.

"Orienteering is a competitive sport that tests the skills of map reading and cross-country running, in which competitors race through an unknown area to find various checkpoints by using only a compass and topographical map, the winner being the finisher with the lowest elapsed time."

"Excellent, ten points to Hufflepuff. Now I've adjusted this to a form of bird watching. You will each be getting a map and a camera. The map is a magical one not unlike the Marauder's Map" Al and Scorp shifted guiltily, "There are seven creatures each with a tag on them, you must track each of them and take a picture. You must do this in team of two. First team back here with all seven pictures will be the winners. And no, you do not get to choose your team. Also, you may not use magic unless you are being attacked. No summoning the animals, no using magic to stop other teams got it?"

The class nodded.

"Ok. Umm, Jonnie Francis with Hannah Pierce. Thomas Whitcomb with Riana Benson. Albus Potter with Opal Muns. Evanna Longbottom with Natasha Port. Liam Crian with John Doe. Bethany Wells with Mathew Nickerson. Which leaves Rose Weasley with Scorp Nom… oh hang on," Charlie checked his list, "Scorp Bloom, my bad."

Scorp and Rose groaned together, they hated working together, even when they were getting along. You can never put two geniuses in a room together and expect them to work together; someone always has to be dominant.

Sighing Scorp pulled himself up and took a map, he handed the camera to Rose.

She glared at him, "What? You think because I'm a girl that I can't use the map?"

He glared back at her. "I did not say that. If you want the map then fine." He held it out to her.

"I don't care," she said stiffly and turned her back on him.

"Everyone ready? On your marks. GO!" yelled Charlie. Each group went their separate ways, each after the animals.

Scorp walked off straight following the small dot marked 'Jarvey' since it sounded the least dangerous. Rose trotted after him silently clutching the camera to her chest. She glared pointed daggers at his back.

He sighed, "Could you please stop?"

She blinked innocently, "Stop what?"

"Glaring at me."

"I wasn't"

"Was so"

"Was not"

"Was so"

"Was not"

"WAS SO TIMES INFINITY FULL STOP!"

"I liked the silence."

"Me too…"

They carried on walking and the minutes rolled by until, suddenly, Scorp held out a hand and stopped Rose dead in her tracks.

In front of them, its head sticking out of a hole in the ground was a Jarvey. _The_ Jarvey, the one they were looking for. It looked just like a ferret only much bigger. It opened its mouth and yelled in a shrill female voice.

"Andrew! Get your fucking arse in here!"

Another Jarvey shot out from behind a tree and yelled back, "Sorry Mum. Some bloody Furlesses stopped me and stunned me with a bright light."

"Take the picture," hissed Scorp at a stunned Rose, who had never heard the legendary foul mouth of a Jarvey before. She raised the camera and took a shot. A flash of light caused the Jarveys to jump and the one called Andrew yelled, "Yeah! Just like that one!" Scorp turned and grabbed Rose by the arm before speeding away from the thoroughly pissed Jarveys.

They collapsed a few meters away giggling and gasping for air. Scorp pulled the map out of his pocket.

"What do you want to do next?" he asked.

She pointed to a rapidly moving dot, "That one, Billywig."

He groaned, "Fine. But if it comes at us, let it sting you, not me." He got to his feet and pulled her up.

The billywig was only a five minute walk away and they managed to avoid any awkward moments in that time. Finally they stopped and crouched down. A sapphire spinning thing flew over their heads and Rose managed the take a shot. It didn't see them, thankfully, a billywig's sting was ferocious and often left a wizard with a fever and sick stomach for day. They carried on, this time engaging in conversation.

"I thought Billywigs were native to Australia" (A/N: Woo! Go Australia!) Rose said.

Scorp shrugged, "I dunno, they might have found one in Hagrid's hut, you never know what you're going to find in there."

"Where to next?"  
"I guess flobberworms, it's closest."

"Yuck. Do we have to," complained Rose.

The flobberworm farm was right next to Hagrid's hut and Scorp really wished he had noticed it before hand, they were now miles from the hut.

"So did you get your time turner?"

Rose shook her head, "No, they made me drop everything except Muggle studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Something about last time they gave a student a time turner a criminal ended up escaping as well as a Hippogriff. But I really don't think I should be punished for some idiot's mistake! I'd be much more careful."

Scorp couldn't help but notice how cute she looked fired up. He shook the evil friendship ruining thought away and grinned. "They're just being cautious Rose, you can't blame them. Besides you'd get no sleep taking every subject."

She nodded, "I guess. It's just I wish-"

"Hey! Scorp! Rosie!" Al ran towards them waving his arms Evanna right behind him. Scorp grinned at his friend, only slightly put out that his conversation was interrupted, "Hey, what happened to Opal and Natasha?"

Al starched the back of his head grinning slightly, "Yes well see about that… turned out Natasha had pashed Opal's boyfriend at the end of last year and today was the first day they had seen each other and…"  
"And Opal pushed Natasha down a hill into a Pixie group," said Evanna cheerfully, "I got some wonderful pictures."

Scorp burst out laughing, "So did Cha-Professor Weasley put you two together then?" They nodded. "What had you photographed?"

"Opal and I got a picture of the Plimpy and Evanna got the Pixies and the Fwooper. (A/N: Not made up names. Taken randomly but directly from _FANTASTIC BEASTS & WHERE TO FIND THEM.) _We're heading up to Hagrid's place to do the flobberworm next, seemed the easiest."

"Excellent that where we were going," said Rose. She walked over and linked arms with Evanna and they walked off chatting leaving Al and Scorp in a very awkward situation. Scorp began to walk unsure if his friend wanted to talk alone yet. Al hurried after him and they walked side by side behind the girls.

Sighing Al spoke up, "You're an idiot."

"Yes I am. Why now?"

"You just stepped in Hippogriff poo and were so deep in thought you didn't notice."

Scorp looked down at his shoe and sure enough it was covered in brown smudge. "Crap…" he shook it off to the side and glanced at Al. "Thanks for that."

Al nodded, "You're also an idiot for not telling us the entire truth. What did you think we would do to you?"

He shrugged, "Well I thought you'd yell at me for using violence and Rose would slap me for no reason what so ever."

"true, she is getting unreasonable when it comes to you lately. I have a theory on that… But that doesn't matter, do you really think that poorly of us?"

"Sorry," Scorp muttered.

"You should be. Now come on, you don't know what those two are talking about and there's a ninety percent chance it's about us."

Scorp laughed, glad to have his friend back.

**-ooo000ooo-**

"So, three groups got attacked by Centaurs and had their camera's stolen, two halves from different group fought each other and only one group managed to get all seven photos is that right?" Charlie glared at his students who said nothing. "Is that right?" he repeated.

"Yes sir."

Charlie groaned, "I don't know what to say… apart from you're all idiots. Now for punishment I want two rolls of parchment on one of the creatures you saw today. Now get out of my sight."

The class groaned but dared not to complain.

"Oh and Mr Potter and Miss Longbottom? Congratulations your prize is you don't have to do the essay. And someone please inform Ms Port and Ms Muns that I want four rolls from them."

Scorp grimaced at Al as they walked away, "Mate, you're uncle's such a Snape."

A/N: Two weeks, two long agonising weeks a trying to push through writer's block and this is the end result. You'd think it would be better. Oh well. Ok listen up I have bad news. Next weeks from Tuesday to Thursday I have National Assessment Program–Literacy and Numeracy (NAPLAN). So the whole weeks I'll be a nervous wreck of self-doubt. On the plus side Charlotte is so mad that I took so long writing this chapter she'll probably cause me a lot of pain if I take this long again. Anyway if you are super mad at me you can yell at me by reviewing.

Just follow the arrows.

V

V

V

V


	7. Leave me alone Papa

"I wanna go too

"I wanna go too!" the whining had been going on for ages and Scorp had an unpleasant feeling that not only was this not the first time he had heard this it would not be the last. "Well you can't!" he snapped, "Because you're just first years!"

Lily's eyes filled with tears and Hugo glared at him. Lorcan and Lystander just looked stunned and Cassidy? Well she just kept on reading, not getting involved in what she saw was a fight between four children and a baby.

Scorp sighed, trying to remember how he ended up as baby sitter. He was sure Rose, Al and Evanna had said that they would only be gone for a minute but there he sat, half an hour later and still no sign of them. And the brats were getting annoying.

He wasn't sure what the fuss was about. They had been to Hogsmeade before, it wasn't a big deal. But the girls had insisted that they should get dressed up. He, of course, had refused and told them that they could do whatever they wanted but they weren't touching him. He wasn't sure where Al was, it wasn't like _he_ was going to get dressed up. Al _hated_ formal occasions, purely because of getting dressed up.

Cassidy came up beside him, "Why don't you just Gaze and see where they are?"

"I promised I'd stop Gazing at them, unless it was an emergency. Something stupid about privacy…"

The portrait swung to the side and the trio walked out of the common room. Scorp had to catch his breath. The girls looked… amazing didn't some it up, nor did beautiful. Evanna was wearing a simple yellow sundress with sandals, a yellow headband pulling her hair back and a shinning silver sun hung from her neck. Rose had gone virtually the same but with green, and leaf necklace.

"Bout time," he grumbled. "Where were you Al?"

"Working on Charlie's report," Al said quickly… too quickly. Scorp got the feeling his friend was up to something. But he never got to ask since the brats immediately jumped up and started begging to be taken to Hogsmeade too.

"No," said Rose firmly, "You have to be a third year. Those are the rules and no exceptions." She said it without the slightest guilt.

They groaned as Rose ferried them back into the common room. She turned and smiled at Scorp.

"You weren't too bored were you?"

"Huh? Oh umm no, it was fine…" he couldn't stop staring. Rose had gone from his tomboyish mate to a woman and he hadn't even noticed.

"So what needs to be done?" asked Al, always the planner.

"I need some butterbeer," said Evanna wistfully, "And a new quill. Mother said that they may have some Bliopy feathers in." No one asked for an elaboration.

"I'm going to see Dennis. He said he had an opportunity for me," said Rose.

"I'll go with her," said Scorp, "I'm interested to see if the famous Dennis actually exists." Rose flushed, "Of course he exists. And he's awesome, so shut your trap."

"If you two are going to fight again we won't get there in time so can you fight in the carriage?" said Al irritated.

They nodded so Al took the lead walking down to where Professor Longbottom was collecting the permission slips from students. They joined the end of the queue and waiting while each person moved in front of them off to the awaiting carriages. Finally they got to the front.

"Hey there 'Vanny. Excited for your first Hogsmeade trip?" bubbled Neville.

Evanna grimace, "Dad, I told you to stop calling me that."

"Yes, yes of course. Sorry. Now let's see. Yep, one permission slip signed by your beautiful mother. And who else have we got?" Rose held out her slip. "Yes. One slip signed by Ronald. I'm surprised he remembered… oh well I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks. Next?" Al handed him his slip, "Yes, signed by Ginny, check and now Mr Bloom," Scorp grinned at his favourite teacher and handed in his slip. "Signed by our wonderful Headmistress, more than okay. Well have fun kids. Don't get in trouble!" He waved them off cheerfully while Evanna's face gained a beautiful blood red colour.

Scorp gave Evanna a playful push. "He's not that bad."

"He's not _your_ dad," she retorted as she climbed into the carriage. Rose and Al followed her while Scorp held back for a moment. He glanced at the front and sighed. The skeleton horses were still there. He had ridden them before, in his first year coming back from Christmas break and he had not seen them. But that was before… well before a lot of things and when he had returned to Hogwarts he had started to see them. It drove him insane to be seeing something others couldn't. A year on it wasn't any easier.

"Hey Scorp? What's wrong? What are you looking at?" Rose still didn't know he could see them. She thought he hadn't seen Zane die, he had told her that he hadn't so she wouldn't worry.

Al gave him a sympathetic look. "Scorp was probably just lost in thought. Come on dreamer, get in." Scorp smiled at his saviour and hauled himself into the carriage sitting next to Evanna.

Scorp couldn't help but grin. It was a beautiful spring day, he was with his best friends, going to Hogsmeade legally for the first time. What was there not to smile about? He'd soon find out.

**-ooo000ooo-**

"Creevy Publishing House," Scorp read loud. "We're here why?"

"Dennis floo calls me every so often when an opportunity arises. Like a column in a newspaper, or an editor who is looking for a new find."

"How come you never told me that you're a writer?"

"Because I'm not," she snapped, "Not yet anyway. Not until Dennis finds me someone willing to take me on." She pushed the door open and walked straight to the stairs.

"Can we take the elevator?" Scorp whined.

"Not fast enough!" she yelled back. She rounded the corner and Scorp lost sight of her. Sighing he ran after her narrowly avoiding the many people carrying stacks of paper. He was surprised to see it was in fact paper. Printed-paper, from computers, most British wizards used parchment. He knew that the Americans had adjusted some computers to resist magical interference but he didn't know that it had spread to Britain. He quickly dashed up the stairs chasing after Rose. Thankfully the building was only three stories and he saw a flash of yellow on the second level going up. He slowed as he reached the third floor.

"Thankyou Dennis! Thankyou! Thankyou!" Rose had her arm around a tall man who was grinning and hugging her back. Scorp felt a flare of something but pushed it away thinking it was hunger.

Rose turned to him, "Scorp! He did it! He's found someone to publish me!"

He grinned, "I can see that." He stepped towards Dennis and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Scorp-"

"Scorp Bloom, previously Scorp Nom and Scorpius Malfoy. The disinherited son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Adopted by Charlotte Bloom a week ago." Dennis smiled. "I was a reporter for ten years before I started this joint. I have access to a lot of resources and it pays to keep tabs on the new man in Rosie's life."

Scorp's eyes were so big you could have served a steak up on them.

Dennis laughed, "Don't look so scared. Come on and sit down, I'll tell you about this man."

They walked over to Dennis's table and sat down. Dennis clasped his hands together and stared at Rose intently.

"You're not going to like this. Either of you."

"Just spit it out," Rose said eagerly.

Dennis shifted worriedly in his seat. "Look, I want you to know that despite who the person is this is a great opportunity for you."

Rose was getting wary, "Just tell me."

"Draco Malfoy," muttered Dennis.

"WHAT!" scream Rose, slamming her hands on hands the table and jumping up.

"Look, Rosie. It doesn't matter who. It matter that someone is taking you up. Your work is great but no one wants to take on a rookie still in school." He reached into his drawer and pulled out a large brown package. "This is the contact he sent. Get your mother to look through it for you."

"Merlin no!" screeched Rose, "I'm not even going to touch that thing. Come on Scorp we have to meet Al and Vanna at the Three Broomsticks." She got up and left, not waiting for his reply.

Dennis sighed, "I wish she'd give it more thought. Malfoy's a git but this could be great for her."

Scorp nodded understandingly. He picked up the contract and stood up. "I'll talk to her. Make her see sense."

Dennis smiled, "Thanks Scorp. I know he's probably doing this to irk you but still…"

"Yeah I get it. See you." He turned, placed the contract in his bag and ran after Rose. She was waiting for him outside the building.

"What took you so long?"

"Had to tie my laces," he lied.

She nodded and started to walk off. They walked in silence for a while until she couldn't take it anymore.

"What an asshole! He's trying to make you suffer. You! The son he _abandoned_! Hasn't he done enough? Argh, if I ever get my hands on that man…"

Scorp chuckled, "Thanks for caring Rosie but it really doesn't matter. Nothing he does surprises me anymore. But… you should sign the contract. It's not going to bother me and it's a good move for you."

She groaned, "There you go again being all noble. Maybe it would bother me, did you think of that?"

"Now who's being noble?"

Thankfully their argument was brought to an end by the arrival at the Three Broomsticks. Scorp pushed the door open and his eyes, magically, went straight to the counter and the most horrible, disturbing thing he had ever seen. And he's seen Rose sing in the shower. Charlotte Bloom holding hands with none other than Charlie freackin' Weasley.

A gagging motion shot through his throat. A giggle snapped him out of the daze. He whipped his head around to see Al and Evanna sitting at a table laughing their heads off. "They've been there like that for about an hour. You're lucky you walked in now, they were snogging five minutes ago." Chuckled Al.

He sat down, "No. No! We are not talking about this! Those two over there do not exist."

He held up his hand and waved to Mary the barmaid. She smiled at him.

"What can I getcha my hero Scorpio?"

He winced, "Stop calling me that."

She ruffled his hair, "Well you pulled me out of a burning building then spent countless weekends helping us build this place back up. I count that as a hero. And why else would we give you free drinks every time you come in here?"

"Because of my amazing charm?"

"Good try but no. Now what can I getcha?"

"A butterbeer please."

Mary turned to Rose, "And you?"

"Same thanks."

Scorp rested his forehead against the table and groaned, "I never get a break."

Evanna nudged him in the ribs, "Hey, be happy for your mum."

"How can I be happy for her if she's dating Satan?"

"Hey that's my uncle you know," snapped Rose.

"Yeah and your uncle is Satan."

"Actually I do believe that Satan is supposed to be a big red demon who tortures evil souls in the under world. Now Charlie may have red hair but there is no way that he could be Satan since he doesn't have the mark of the beast-"

"SHUT UP AL!" Sometimes Scorp and Rose did agree. But not often.

A/N: Ok I know a lot of you will have objections to Charlotte dating Charlie and I have a completely selfish reason for it. The real world Charlotte was annoying me and this was the only way I could get back at her apart from killing Charlotte Bloom. I thought you all would appreciate that a lot less. As for Rose being a write I have two reasons. One, she needed some more character development since I've focused on Al, Evanna and Charlotte in the last few chapters. And two, I need to relate to characters a lot of the time to write them with out losing it. This was the only way I could think of.

For today's review ploy lets try compassion. I just had my last NAPLAN test today and I also have two assignment due next week. So boost my spirits, review and get the nice warm feeling in your belly you get when you do something nice for someone.


	8. Depression

Hey family

_Hey family!_

_Teaching at Hogwarts is great. I really didn't think I'd enjoy being away from the dragons but I guess I was wrong. Don't worry Ginny, Hermione and Ron your brats are behaving themselves although they haven't taken to their strict Care of Magical Creatures teacher yet. And their friend, that Malfoy kid, hates my guts. Even more so now. Well I guess that brings me to my big news, mum try not to scream too loud._

_I'm dating someone._

_Yes I know, shock horror. Charlotte's really great although it's a bit awkward her being my boss and me teaching her son. Did you guys hear about that? Charlotte blood adopted Scorp at the beginning of the term! Isn't that great? He's a sweet kid, it really is quite adorable to see him glaring at me whenever I get too close to Char._

_Well got to go, heaps of paperwork to do._

_Charlie_

She scrunched up the letter in anger. That wench! Who the hell did she think she was? She was now dating Charlie? And she adopted Scorp? Her expression could have killed Voldermort himself. The _Weasleys_ had been the first to help the boy! If anyone a Weasley should adopt him. And Charlie!

She threw the letter into the fire. It didn't matter, everyone had read it already. How _thrilled_ they were. Dragon-lover Charlie finally found a woman. No one seemed to care that Charlotte Bloom was eight year young. No, she was the saint who captured Charlie's heart.

Her thoughts were dripped in sarcasm and she sneered at every word.

Ginny picked up the bottle of firewhisky and downed the rest. Ever since Harry had died she had been drinking much more. She smiled at the thought of Harry. He'd be so disappointed in her right then. She could hear him speaking to her.

"Ginny. Come on. Put the bottle down. Go talk to Molly. You need help."

"But Harry," she murmured, "If I stop I won't hear you anymore. You'll be gone."

"Gin if you keep doing this you'll join me!" A sudden joy ripped through her and 'Harry's' voice got angry.

"No. Ginerva Weasley! That is not a good thing. What about James? What about Albus and Lily?"

Oh yes. Her beautiful children. She loved them so much. James with his devilish charm. Lily with her sincere truthfulness. And Albus. Parents shouldn't have favourite, but though she didn't show it she did. Albus, who looked so much like his father but did not act like him. In fact Al didn't act like either of his parents or his grandparents, or aunts and uncles. While James was like his grandfather and his uncles Fred and George. And Lily was like her mother and her uncle Charlie. Even Teddy was like Bill. Each of her children were copies but not Albus. He was his own person who had never connected with anyone so deeply as he did with Rose, Evanna and Scorp. He didn't need his mother.

So while the 'Harry' screamed at her to stop she grabbed another bottle of firewhisky and downed it too, then lay down on the couch and feel asleep.

A/N: I'm in an evil mood so here's what's what. I have two assignments I need to do over the weekend so I will leave you (probably, you know how I can change my mind) for two days until I start writing the next chapter (so add on another week to the two days) to mull this chapter over and freak out. And as an extra special treat I'll give you a promise.

One of thee main character's (Scorp, Albus, Rose or Evanna) family _will_ die. So review and let me know who you think it is!


	9. Death

The mood at the Weasley/Potter end of the Gryffindor table was sombre

The mood at the Weasley/Potter end of the Gryffindor table was sombre. A letter lay in the middle and all wet eyes were on it.

Scorp and Evanna walked into the hall and were shocked by the silence coming from the Gryffindor table. There was still noise but without the Weasley/Potter clan it seemed like ants whispering.

Scorp walked up to his friends and sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Al looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "Grandma found Mum unconscious on the couch last night. She'd drunken four bottles of firewhisky…"

"Is… is she… did she?"

"No. She's fine, they got her to St Mungos in time but… but Grandma's getting her committed a magical psychiatric hospital in Germany. It's supposed to be the best at rehabilitation for suicidal people and addicts."

"Mate. I'm so sorry. But that's good right? She'll be getting the help she needs."

Al nodded sadly. Scorp turned to Rose. "How are you holding up?"

"Huh?" she was lost in thought, "Uh yeah I'm fine. Let's go we've got Muggle Studies first and Professor Row hates it if we're late."

Scorp ignored the urge to tell her that he and Evanna hadn't eaten yet and that they still had five minutes until class started.

Professor Row, as per usual, was in a perky mood. The small Indian man took every moment to tell their class how they needn't to 'soar! Not flutter. Soar.' Scorp felt the need to point out to the extremely annoying teacher that they were not birds. To say the least his first class was hell. Al and Rose sat there like zombies the entire time and Scorp was forced to deal with the excentric teacher all by himself.

Potions was no better. Professor Forma just spent the entire lesson telling them what they needed to do but no how to do it. By the time Transfiguration came round Scorp wasn't sure if he could take it anymore.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in,' said Professor Brede cheerfully.

It was Charlotte. "Could Miss Longbottom come with me please?"

Confused Evanna got up.

"Bring your books dear."

This made Scorp confused. If it was bad news wouldn't Neville come for her? And if it was good news she'd be right back to tell them all about it.

He looked to the clock. Only twenty minutes until lunch. He'd ask her then

**-ooo000ooo-**

As it happened Scorp did not see Evanna until the next day. She did not return at lunch and he had Quidditch trials that afternoon.

Although two senior players were still on the team James was awarded Quidditch Captain a year early since the other two had turned down the position.

After a gruelling trial Scorp and Roxanne were reinstated as chasers along with the boy who had been turned down last year, Liam Oxford, in fourth year.

Finnegan West also came back as a beater and replacing Fred was Dominique. Scorp actually gulped when she took up the bat.

Rose returned as the keeper, wiping the floor with the second year that challenged her. James of course came back as seeker.

Tired and filthy Scorp and Rose made their way up to the common room dreaming of a hot shower.

"Prior Incantato." They practically begged at the fat Lady. Falling through the portrait hole in a cloud of stink they stopped short of their goal.

Sitting on the floor with Al's arms wrapped around her was Evanna. She looked up her face red and puffy.

Scorp dropped to the floor. "Evanna! What's wrong?"

"Dad's mum…" she sobbed, "died today."

"Oh Merlin Vanna. Are you ok?" So it was a stupid question but he was a boy and it was all he had.

She tried to nod but she just sobbed harder. Al took over.

"Mrs Longbottom was lucid for the last five minutes… She got to meet Evanna."

Scorp reached over and gave Evanna a hug. "Well that's great Vanna. What did she say?"

Evanna cracked a smile, "'What pretty hair, dear.'" She pushed him away. "Eww you smell. Go take a shower."

In a normal situation speaking would be good but Evanna's voice lacked it's airiness. She was just like any normal teenager, not weird or dreamy. She wasn't Evanna. But never the less he got up and went to take his shower, he did smell.

A/N: I know, it's no longer than the last one, please forgive me! Well there you go. Really I was quite disappointed with your guesses, no one remembered chapter five in Divination. Evanna's cup? The willow tree which means death of an aged person leaving their legacy to you. Nope? Doesn't ring a bell? Damn. I wonder how many people I made think it was Neville hehe.

Today's review blackmail… I mean begging, is this; I have to go to a school picnic thing tonight and they're more boring than History lessons with Binns, so make me feel happy in the mean time? Please?


	10. Crazy and Stupid

The next few weeks were a mixture of paranoia and secrecy for Scorp

The next few weeks were a mixture of paranoia and secrecy for Scorp.

He did everything in his power to avoid Ann and for the most part he succeeded. It turned out that she was just as displeased with the red hair as she was with the brown. Why, though he was yet to figure out.

Then the secrecy. Every night he was reading a page of Rose's contract seeking out loopholes and hidden messages. Once he could prove it was clean cut he was sure he could get Rose to sign.

So, under the covers that night he looked at the final page. It was the one detailing profit. Scorp was surprised to see that Draco was only asking for ten percent. Taking out the percent of money that would go to other people that left Rose with seventy percent. That was good, really, really good.

It couldn't be too hard to convince her… could it?

"NO!" screamed Rose, "No way in hell!"

"Come on Rosie. I looked over it, there are no loopholes, no hidden messages. Nothing." "I don't care. I won't sign that thing. Oh look here's Al!"

Scorp sighed, She was changing the subject. He turned, a fake grin slowly spreading across his face. But it stopped and receded into his face when he saw Al's companion.

Cassidy was on crutches with a thin bandage on her leg and a sour look on her face.

"What happened?" he exclaimed, fearing the answer.

"Fell out of a window," grumbled Cassidy, "I think Peeves pushed me. And it was the bloody third floor!"

"And all you got was a hurt leg?" he said disbelievingly.

She scowled at him, "I morphed to a cat a few seconds before impact. For the live of me I couldn't get to a bird. And F.Y.I (A/N: my bad attempt at American language. Sorry American readers.) the leg was broken! Madam Bartel patched me up but she wants me off my feet today. Which means no metamorphing."

Angrily, she turned and hobbled up the stairs to find Lily. On the way up she passed Ann. Scorp saw the look of surprise on Ann's face, then disappointment.

He knew what happened.

He jumped up and strode over to her.

"Did you do it?" he accused.

She gave him a look of pure innocence. "Do what?"

"Push Cassidy out the window" from behind him he heard Rose and Al gasp at the accusation.

Ann blinked at him. "She got pushed out of a window? Gosh, how horrible."

Anger seeped into Scorp's face. He opened his mouth to yell at her but…

"You evil little bitch!"

Rose beat him to it. She pushed Scorp to the side and squared off with Ann.

Ann looked stunned. "What?"

"You heard me! What right do you have to judge? One member of a family is not all of them!"

Ann narrowed her eyes. "Listen Weasley. This has nothing to with you. My revenge is on Dursleys and Potters."

"Well bad luck there. I'm related to the Potters by marriage. And your precious Scorpius (A/N: not a mistake. Ann still calls him that) is related by blood!"

Ann blinked and turned to Scorp. "Is that true?" she asked weakly.

He nodded. "Most British pure-blood families are related because we use to inter-breed. If you want to kill all Adam's relations you have an entire country to attack."

Ann shook with anger.

CRACK.

Rose's cheek blazed with a red palm print. Ann quickly grabbed her hair as well.

"You bitch!" screamed Ann. "This is all your fault!" she gave Rose a violent shake. "ALL OF IT!"

A crowd had gathered in the common room now but the people were unsure of to do.

"Stupefy!" yelled Scorp.

Ann went limp and dropped Rose's hair. Rose stumbled and Scorp caught her, leaving Ann to fall uselessly to the floor.

"You okay?" he asked as he lifted her to her feet.

"Yeah I think so." She muttered.

Scorp looked around nervously. "Who's up for pretending this never happened?"

The crowd mumble their agreement and started to shuffle away. Some of Ann's year mates came and picked her up and took her to her room.

Rose sank back into his chest sighing. "You think we should warn Professor Bloom about Ann?"

Scorp shook his head. "No. I want to avoid that; she doesn't deserve it after everything she's been through. Let's see if she backs off for awhile."

Rose pushed away from him. "You're an idiot. She's crazy! She won't give up."

Scorp looked at her pleadingly. "Please Rose. Just do this for me, please."

She shook her head in disgust and turned to leave.

And he let her.

A hand landed on his shoulder. "She's wrong about that." Al said quietly.

"Huh?"

"You're both idiots. Blind foolish idiots." He sighed. "I'm not sure how long I can put up with this… Night mate."

Scorp spent the next few hours sitting in the common room pondering Al's words. For the most part he couldn't work out the meaning. The only thing he got was that if he didn't change something Al was going to be pissed. But what… he just wasn't sure. (A/N: Dense, blind-to-love fool.)

Around midnight he finally decided to go to bed. He only walked a few steps before tripping over something.

It was the contract.

He picked it up, confused. He was sure he left it up stairs. Then he froze. If this wasn't a sign what was? He sat down and picked up a quill. Turning to the last page he quickly scrawled Rose's signature.

He didn't notice the extra paragraph appear on the fifth page. Nor did he notice the black wind sweep violently through the trees.

He simply picked up the contract and went upstairs to bed. Blissfully unaware of the terror he had unleashed on the school.

A/N: Yes! 10 chapters in and we can _finally_ get to the plot. Sorry it took this long people but there was much debate in A-Squad Headquarters (the school library) and we finally got this. Bad news (I know, you're sick of hearing this and all my excuses. Sorry!) My brother has his mid term exams this week and thus gets the computer most of the time. Also I have, like, five tests this week so I'm swamped. I beg forgiveness.

This week's review ploy is… BLACKMAIL! Woo, give it up for blackmail. So my friends and me are in complete disbelieve at the parings that seem to come out during winter (or if you're American or British, summer) and that sparked a quest to find the weirdest HP pairing. Thankfully we didn't find Cassidy's idea of Vernon/Norbert (thanks for the image Cass.). But we did find these.

Harry/Neville, Vernon/Dumbledore, Ron/Ginny, Ron/Percy, Ginny/Bill, Harry/Dudley.

If you don't review I will continue to corrupt your minds with these pairings. Have a good weekend!


	11. The Lion and The Snake

"Should we really be having a feast

"Should we really be having a feast? With everything that's happened?" Scorp voiced his disapproval at lunch on Halloween.

Rose sighed, "I know but it'll boost moral. Merlin knows we need it."

It was true, the school was terrified, and everyone was convinced they would be next.

The first one turned up a few days after the 'Ann fiasco'. A first year completely magically drained. She was worst than a muggle, her magical core had been sucked out. She was in St Mungos slowly dieing of what the Healers were calling 'abrupt magical detox'. Then in the weeks after three more students had been attacked. Stricter curfews had been emplaced, no one allowed out of class by themselves and Care of Magical Creatures was taught inside, far away from the forest. The paranoia was killing them all.

"What do you have after lunch?" he asked.

"Arithmancy, you?"

"Divination." Rose pulled a face. "Oh lay off, it's good. You know now I could Gaze at someone and they wouldn't know it, no matter how good their shields were?"

Rose narrowed her eyes and Scorp chuckled. "Don't worry I wouldn't do it to _you_." Scorp slid out of his seat and picked up his bag. "See you at the feast."

He sighed as he climbed the stairs up to the divination tower. He got a chilling feeling from the whole thing. He'd tried to Gaze at the victims to find out what happened but they didn't see anything. He couldn't find out with out a face or a name either. The boy who could find out anything about anyone was stumped.

He groaned and pushed the door open. What hit him first was the smell. The heavy perfume, the next thing was the heat.

Selena smiled at him, "Welcome Mr Bloom, how are you today?"

"Fine," he said stiffly. The attacks had given him more ammunition against her. Wasn't that mentioned? All the victims had two vampire teeth prints on their neck, yet no blood taken.

Selena widened her smile to show her fangs as if sensing his discomfort. Today she was wearing a blue sari and her white hair was pulled back in a braid. Her eyes were glowing red.

He narrowed his eyes. "You feed recently."

"Of course. I was… thirsty." Her eyes twinkled with laughter.

Scorp gazed around and room. "What's with the candles and incense?"

"Halloween is one of three days in the years where magic is at its height. Even better is that tonight we have a blood moon."

He narrowed his eyes, "And this is part of our lesson how…"

"You'll be entering a coma like state to view your magic's true form," she said cheerfully.

"Okay…"

The silence that followed was beyond awkward.

They jumped when there was a knock at the door. Evanna pushed the door open grinning. "Hello Selena! What's on the agenda for today?"  
Selena and Scorp flinched; the old Evanna never used words like agenda. She had gotten back her airy voice and weir… different beliefs but the words she used were different, more worldly than otherworldly.

Selena explained what they would be doing. They were supposed to lay back and inhale the scent of Neoqua flower.

"The Neoqua flower is a flower that blooms about once every four to six years, but surprisingly there are many all around the world, mostly in mountainous rainforests. They have a lot of concentrate magical properties and if inhaled in its raw state it will induce a coma that sends you into your magical core." (A/N: anyone else getting the feeling of a relation to marijuana?)

"And what would be in your magic core?" asked Scorp sceptically.

"A world. Each magic core has it's own world in it with one being."

"Like your animagus form?" asked Evanna.

Selena shook her head. "No. This is different. Your animagus form is your soul animal. It can only be a normal animal. Your core inhabitant could be a person, an animal, a magical creature, a talking wardrobe even!"

So that was how Scorp ended up laying on his back with a silver coloured flower in his face.

"This isn't going to have any side affects is it?"

"You may be a bit groggy for the rest of the day. Worst case scenario you'll have a minor headache for a couple of hours." He nodded and sniffed at the flower deeply.

The most amazing sensation went through his body. He closed his eyes and it felt like he was floating like time and space. His whole body tingled with positive energy. (A/N: Like I said, marijuana)

When he opened his eyes he was standing in from of a huge boulder cluster. At the top stood a lion. It roared at him and ducked away. Scorp looked around. Trees surrounded him. He was in a forest. Slightly put out that his magical core wasn't a bit more interesting he figured he should probably follow the lion. Boring as it may be it was still the inhabitant of his core.

He reached up to a crack in the boulder and pulled himself up. It couldn't be too hard. Five cracks later and his hands were screaming for mercy but he pressed on. Finally his arm stretched up and reached the top and he hauled himself over the edge. Gasping he looked up and looked out on the most amazing sight he had ever seen. Thousands of miles of forest and mountains and a small river that spread through the middle. Something brushed against his side and he jumped.

"Beautiful isn't it," growled the lion.

"Err yeah…" said Scorp surprised at a talking lion… but it wasn't a lion. It had the body and head of a lion but the tail… of a snake.

He scoffed, "Of course. Ninety percent lion but it all comes from a snake."

The snake at the end hissed, "_I resent that."_

Scorp rolled his eyes. "So you two live here… In me, in my magical core."

They both nodded. "Well at least you have each other for company. I mean other people's core inhabitants must be pretty lonely…" They both gave him a look that clearly said they'd rather they were alone.

There was a long pause.

"So how long do I stay here? And what's the point?" he asked.

"To see is to know and to know is power," rumbled the lion.

"Which means that if you know what is inside you then your magic will flow smoother. You'll heal magically because nothing will block the flow except very powerful curses. Spells will be easier to learn and the possibilities with your Gazing will be endless," hissed the snake.

Scorp pursed his lips and thought deeply to himself. He didn't want more power, he just wanted to be a normal wizard with normal abilities. The sky rumbled and rain began to fall down on them.

The snake hissed violently. "Stop that! I hate the rain, I hate it, I hate it!"

Scorp blinked, snapped out of his thoughts and the rain eased up until it was gone, but the clouds remained.

"I made that happen?" he directed the question at the lion since the snake was still shaking itself dry.

"Of course. We are, after all inside you. This world works with and around your emotions. Those three months in America," the lion shuddered, "The river over flowed and the sky… it always dark. Horrible, horrible."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

The lion gave what looked like a smile, "Do not be Gildor, do not be. A little rain is good for forest. It keep them alive."

Scorp started. "What did you call me?"

The lion blinked at him. "Gildor, your name."

"That's not my name! My name is _Gildor_!" he froze. He had said Scorp but it had come out as Gildor.

The snake gave a hissed laughed. "Ah the buffoon has not realised we were talking in his ancestor's tongue."

"Huh?" now he was completely lost.

The lion explained. "We have been speaking Elvan this entire time. This is an elvan world of course since your blood is elvan."

"No I'm not. I'm no longer part of the Malfoy family so I don't have that blood anymore."

"Ah but the Bloom family also stems from elvan royalty. Let me think, ah yes, the youngest of the King and Queen's children Riel (A/N: pronounced rail), had an affair with an Irish witch who became pregnant. He then ran off only sending money every month. I do not think the royal family even knew the baby existed."

Scorp put his head in his hands, "Why can't everything just be simple? Why does everything have to have a hidden meaning?"

"Because you're a wizard," said the sake as if it explained everything.

The floating feeling went through his head again and the tingly feeling returned.

The lion lifted its head, "I fear this is goodbye for now. Come back again if you can." "Keep the rain away," was all the snake had to say. Scorp took it as 'stay happy.'

Just before he was going to close his eyes he stopped. "Hey what are your names?"

The lion blinked in surprise. "I am Astald and he is Ondo."

With his realisation of the language Scorp knew what they meant in English. "Brave and Stone… farewell."

He closed his eyes and opened them again to meet the Divination room. Evanna sat beside him rubbing her eyes.

"How'd it go?" he asked her.

"Oh! Wonderful! I was by a beautiful misty lake and a Winter Fae was there! Her name is Elva!" Evanna gushed the information out with a big grin on her face. Scorp was please to see her happy. "What about you?"

"It was a forest. I had to climb this huge boulder but it was worth it. And there was a Chimera, Astald the lion part and Ondo the snake tail. They spoke Elvan."

Evanna's eyes went wide as saucepans. "Really? That's so amazing." The bell rang. They quickly thanked Selena and rushed out, laughing happily at their experiences. Scorp left out his elfish name translation.

A/N: Quite a few things today.

1. Yes I know Elva is the name of the little girl from Eldest, I figured that out after I typed it and decided not to change it. It fit.

2. For anyone interested, a winter fae is something a got from a friend who was reading a fairy book (a real book not a children's one). Basically there are Summer Fae, who are earth and fire and Winter Fae who are air and water.

Good news! I am being dragged down south (umm, Australian slang for going into the bush, I think. I've used it so much I have no idea what the real translation is!) with only my dad for company and no Internet. So the only thing I'll have to do is steal his laptop and type up new chapters. So in fours day's time there should be at least two new chapters up.

Review! Let me know what you thought of Scorp's thing being a Chimera! Criticise my grammar! Tell me the real translation for 'going down south'! Anything, just please review!


	12. A Wedding

Scorp shifted in his dress robes uncomfortable

Scorp shifted in his dress robes uncomfortable. He looked over to Al who had them stuck on his head.

He laughed, "You okay there mate?"

A muffled 'yeah fine' was he response as Al managed to pull the robes down.

"Ugh I don't see why Teddy couldn't have had a muggle wedding. I know they're basically the same but those 'soots' look so much easier!"

Scorp chuckled, "So you got your co-best man speech ready?"

Al nodded. "Yeah, thank god he got both of us to do it. If it were just James Teddy would never be able to show his face in public again."

"Oi!" yelled James who was straightening his robes. "I resent that! My part of the speech will be very taste… ah who am I kidding. I'm going to bury Ted."

Al shook his head at his brother and turned back to Scorp. "The thing is, I know how much Ted wanted Dad to be here. It's gotta be tough on him."

"How are you going?" asked Scorp, "I mean with your mum coming and all."

James nodded solemnly and Al just shrugged. "Dunno. It's going to be a chore. They only let her out on the promise that someone would watch her always and make sure she didn't get any drink. I also think this going to depress her. Watching Teddy go down the isle without Dad here…"

Scorp clasped his friend on the shoulder. "It'll be okay, don't worry."

"Thanks." Al said with a small smile.

There was a knock at the door and Al turned away just in time to miss his brother mouth his own thankyou at Scorp. James was at a loss at how to help his bookish and closed off little brother.

"Yeah?" called out Al.

"It's me," replied Teddy. He opened the door and walked in shutting it behind him.

Al smiled at his god-brother. "How you feeling?"

"Like a bunch of hippogriffs just ran me over." Teddy sighed. "I can't believe it's finally happening!"

"Neither can anyone Ted. I mean who would have guessed that shabby Teddy Lupin would bag a girl like-" James' teasing was cut short by Al covering his mouth.

"Ignore him. We're really proud of you Ted."

And they were. At aged twenty Teddy part of the Department of Discrimination, which had been introduced after the war to insure rights for vampires, werewolves and other misunderstood and generally hunted humanoid magical creatures. And now he was marrying Victoire.

Teddy smiled. "Thanks Albus." He turned to Scorp. "Oh yeah, your mum is looking for you."

"Thanks." Scorp said. "I'll see you all later." He turned and left the room.

The wedding, of course, was being held at the Burrow. Scorp grinned when he saw the numerous amounts of red haired people running around trying to organize… something. Over in the north corner Bill was comforting a teary Fleur. Charlie and Percy were trying to remember the spell to set up the tent while Ron and George looked on laughing. They were the ones who hid the instruction sheet.

Mrs Weasley and Hermione were setting the tables and Mr Weasley was trying to entertain Louis who was now five and intelligent enough to want to help. Scorp looked around trying to locate the children.

Dominique was Fleur's maid of honor so she was helping get Fleur ready somewhere along with Rose, Molly, Roxanne and Lucy who were the bride's maids. Lily was also missing, getting ready to be a flower girl. She'd quietly mentioned to Scorp earlier that while she was happy Victoire had asked her to be involved she was annoyed that she had to be the little flower girl.

Fred and Hugo had forgone being involved and were out in the back de-gnoming. They had transfigured Lily's hair tie into a rat.

Finally Scorp found her.

Charlotte was over to the side talking to Angelina and Audrey. She looked up and waved at him. He waved back and walked over to her.

"Teddy said you were looking for me?"

She nodded. "Mr Weasley needs to go collect Mrs Potter, could you look after Louis for a while?"

"Yeah sure." He said. He turned to go but suddenly something hit his leg. He looked down to see Louis hugging his legs and smiling up at him.

"SORP!" Louis still had problems get the sc sounds right.

Scorp crouched down. "Hey buddy. Your granddad has gotta go do something so you're going to hang out with me for awhile okay?"

"Yay!" squealed Louis as Scorp lifted him up.

"Ugh, you are getting big! You'll be bigger than me soon."

Louis giggled and gave him a soft knock on the head. "Me big you little."

Charlotte watched with a smile as her son continued to talk to little Louis. She touched her stomach briefly before turning back to her conversation.

It wasn't the time.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley do you take Theodore Remus Lupin to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to himso long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"So in the eyes of all present and of magic herself I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They all leapt to their feet clapping as Teddy pulled back Victoire's veil and planted a kiss on her lips sealing their matrimony.

Scorp snuck a look at Al by Teddy's side, holding onto Louis (the ring bearer)'s hand. His friend wasn't looking at the happy couple, his eyes were over the crowd and staring at the back. Scorp turned around following Al' gaze.

Ginny as standing at the back her arms wrapped around each other, as if she was struggling to hold her self together, literally. She was staring at Teddy with joy in her eyes and a few tear. Scorp smiled, if she was happy so would Al be, but he couldn't ignore how skinny she looked, or how sunken her eyes were.

A hand touched his shoulder. It was Charlie.

"Hey, come on. We're going to pack this away for the dance floor."

Scorp got up, "Yeah sorry."

He vacated the tent and looked around. It was the first month of spring, March and the air was still chilly.

This was just what they had needed. Thing had Hogwarts were getting dire and the board was talking about shutting down indefinitely.

Charlotte had laughed when she heard that. "This is just like my third year! When the Chamber of Secrets opened and Lucius Malfoy wanted to get Dumbledore fired. Well there are no Malfoys on the board now, we'll be fine."

Scorp wished he shared her confidence. Four more attacks had occurred and the first girl was hanging on by a thread. Wizards everywhere were being called in to donate small amounts of magic but it took a fortnight to replenish magic and not many people were willing to give any.

"Thinking too hard again?" Evanna's voice came from the side.

He blinked. "Yeah."

"Maybe you've got a Ibi wiggle in your head. They're quite common in winter, they make being think negatively."

Scorp smiled. Ever since that divination lesson Evanna had found herself again, well with a bit of normality. She wasn't exactly the same but, while it was mean to say, Scorp preferred her this way.

They made their way over to their table. They were with Rose, Hugo, Lily and Roxanne. Al, James and Dominique were all sitting up at the high table.

The meal was a suit yourself and Scorp politely asked his plate for some pumpkin pie. Finally there was a silence as James tapped his fork gently against his glass. He and Al stood up together.

"Teddy has always been part of our lives," James began. "One of my earliest memories is fighting for attention when Teddy was around and of course I lost. Teddy is my brother in all but blood. The weeks Teddy came over I was always very excited and when Andromeda died and Ted came to stay full time… well if I told you some of things we did I'd have to kill you."

The crowd chuckled and James carried on. "So congratulations Teddy. No one has any idea why Victoire puts up with you but we love you anyway. To Teddy and Victoire."

"To Teddy and Victoire."

James sat down and Al began. "Like James I have many fond memories of Teddy. I was four when he moved in permanently and the only thing I remember before hand was having to share a room with James every time it was our week to have Teddy. So for me Teddy has always been there, twenty-four seven. He's been there for all the important parts of our lives and we've been there for his. James and I even spied on his first kiss with Victoire! The beating we got from him afterwards was well worth it when James sold the pictures to Witch Weekly." Teddy had his head in his hands now, his hair turning red. "He got us back later when he altered a picture to make it look like James and I were kissing and then sent that to Witch Weekly. Dad was almost too late to get it back. So good luck Teddy, and good luck Victoire, he's your problem now."

Al sat down and Teddy gave him a punch in the arm.

Dominique stood up next with her speech.

"This," she gestured to Teddy and Victoire, "Was always going to happen. From the time I was born I've been hearing stories of Teddy spending hours with Victoire when she was a baby and I don't think I've ever seen them apart. It didn't take a Seer to guess that this day would come. Unfortunately Teddy's proposal was less than perfect with Teddy falling over and losing the ring and it raining the minute Victoire accepted. Oh and of course Rose getting her ass kidnapped and therefore missing the event. But hey, we got here in the end. Well done Teddy, I hope you make my sister happy."

Victoire jumped up with tears in her eyes and gave her sister a hug. Then the music started and Teddy and Victoire left for the dance floor. A few minutes later Hugo and Lily left together and Al came over to ask, blushing furiously, Evanna to dance. Grinning Scorp himself go up and tapped Rose on the shoulder.

He bowed and held out his hand. "Milady, would you do me the honor of giving me this dance?"

She giggled and placed her hand in his. "Oh well if I must."

A/N: I know I've ignored the epilogue by saying Teddy moved in with the Potters but I prefer it this way so there. Also I changed Teddy's real name (its Ted but I like Theodore better. Feel free to yell at me). For all you Ginny fans there you go; she's fine, happy and getting proper help.

Hmm things are not looking good at Hogwarts…

I'm sure you'll all be pleased to know that the A squad has been working over time thinking up wonderful ideas and finally came up with the best twist in the direction of the character development possible. Ah even thinking about it makes me want to dance and shout about it but the time is not right… soon…


	13. The Face of Evil

"Errr wow that's great

He glanced at the clock, "Oh well I have to do homework but I'll come back later."

Charlotte looked at him clearly upset. "I thought you'd be happy…"

"I am! I really am, but I have to get this done before tomorrow." He picked up his bag and fled the room. But instead of going to the common room or the library he went down the steps and out into the grounds.

The cold march air bit against his skin… and his tears. He stopped before the forest, not wanting to be attacked. It was night and a full moon. Werewolves weren't uncommon… He transformed. Wolves respected other wolves unless a threat was made. He'd be safer. He ran through the forest as fast as he could, wishing he could go back to an hour ago.

_Two hours ago (because an hour ago wouldn't make sense with the previous hour)_

Al kicked him from under the desk and Scorp shot him a glare.

"_What?_" he mouthed.

"_Apologise_" Al mouthed back.

"_No!" _he mouthed back. Al rolled his eyes and pulled out and piece of paper. He quickly scrawled something on it and slid it across to Scorp's desk.

_Y_o_u're being stubborn! You said something really hurtful! _

Scorp took out his quill and wrote back.

_It's true! Anyway I only did it because she was being stupid._

Al sighed heavily.

_You _forged_ her signature. You ha_ve_ to allow be to be pissed. Besides you didn't have to call her _that.

The second contract had come that morning for Rose to look over. It had kind of confused her since she hadn't signed the first one. Scorp had.

_Yes I did because she is one!_

_I am not!_

_Al! You showed her this? What happened to being neutral?_

_Can't I be neutral and help too?_

_No you can't. Pick a side or butt out._

_Don't order him around._

_Go away Rose._

_Go to hell _Malfoy_._

The piece of paper was ripped from his hands and Professor Row glared at Scorp who was still in shock.

"Mr Bloom, Miss Weasley and Mr Potter. If I am boring you please tell me and I will find you something else to do!" he said in his feminine voice.

"No sir. Sorry sir," Scorp managed to whisper and he turned back to the muggle television on which they were watching the movie _Merlin_ trying to forget what he had just read.

Over to the side Al was glaring at his cousin knowing that she had gone too far. From the look on her face Rose knew it too. She was still trying to catch Scorp's eye, who was staring intently at the screen as Merlin was finally reunited with Nimue, when the bell rang. Scorp quickly packed his up his books and fled the classroom Rose hot on his tail.

"Scorp! Scorp wait up!" she yelled but he ignored her and kept walking away. Rose sighed as she watched her friend walk away. Sure he had betrayed her trust and called her… well a stuck up, self promoting arrogant brat but… calling him a Malfoy? Way worst.

Groaning she made her way up to the common room slowly, stopping to talk to every ghost she passed. She really didn't want to go up and face him. When she finally got to the Fat Lady she almost gagged out the password instead of saying it. She was starting to think she could do this. Starting to…

"You _need_ to talk to him," Al's face was the first thing she saw.

She grinned, "Wow, how did you know it was me?"

He gestured to the sea of red hair. "Every other red head is in here. You know except for the reason Scorp locked himself into the boy's dormitory and my homework is in there."

"Wait what? He locked himself inside?" Al nodded. "Well why don't you just _un_lock it? You're a wizard remember?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah but so is Scorp and Scorp has been learning six year level spells which includes magically locking doors." Rose opened her mouth in a big _O_. (A/N: I've been waiting to use that line since I started writing!)

"Well, I dunno. Why don't you know… fly up to the window?"

"Ugh… Actually, that's a good idea." He ran out of the common room.

The next Weasley she was attacked by was Roxanne. "Rose! Is it true you called Scorp, Malfoy?" She nodded and Roxanne hit her over the head. "Come on Rose how stupid can you get? You're suppose to be nice to someone with a background like Scorp's not drag it up in a moment of anger."

Rose narrowed her eyes, "Is _everyone_ on Scorp's side?" she said rather loudly gaining the attention of all the Weasleys. "_I'm_ your cousin! When Al and I first started hanging out with Scorp you were all pissed and now you're taking his side! He forged my signature and got me into a contract I didn't want!"

James pushed through and glared down at Rose. "Yeah, okay Rose we all hated Malfoy but we like Scorp. We liked Scorp Nom and we like Scorp Bloom. He's like… I dunno… he's like what Dad was when he came to grandma and granddad. He's probably been abused somehow and he isn't talking but in true Weasley spirit we're gonna help him out. I dunno, we're nosing like that and blood doesn't come between helping someone in need. Look at what happened with Uncle Percy!" Molly and Lucy shuffled awkwardly at their father's three years of shame. "So go up there and apologise!"

"It's okay," Al's voice came down from the stairs, "I got him out."

The two boys appeared coming down, Scorp avoiding rose's eyes.

"Sorry everyone," muttered Scorp.

"It's fine," chorused the redhead clan.

Al clapped his friend on the shoulder. "It's cool mate, but next time put my homework out first."

Scorp cracked a smile, "Will do. Umm I'm going to go… practice Quidditch."

"That's the spirit and dedication I want to see!" cheered James. Molly elbowed him in ribs. Scorp fled the room and Rose was faced with a group of glaring cousins.

"Go."

Rose gave a shaky laugh, "You guys have that synchronised thing down don't you?" "Go."

And she went. She chased Scorp down the corridors getting lost frequently. She cursed, she'd been here for two and a half years and she still got lost. Of course it had nothing to do with how upset she was… Of course not.

Finally she spied him turning a corner and she sped up and grabbed him by the elbow and swung him around and… their lips touched… just for a brief second before they flew apart.

"Sorry," she gasped.

"About what?" Scorp said tonelessly.

"Everything?" He grinned. "I know you were just trying to help."

"Damn straight and don't you forget it," he said jokingly and then… "I'm sorry I called you a stuck up, self promoting arrogant brat."

"I'm sorry I called you… that."

"I'm sorry I'm going to have take Scorp away from this." Charlotte's voice broke the perfection of the moment.

"Oh umm yeah sure. What do you want?" asked Scorp, kind of irritated.

She shook her head. "In my office." She turned and walked off without another word. Scorp turned to Rose, "I'll see you back in the common room."

She nodded and he ran after his mother who was walking so fast she had managed to get to the gargoyle already.

"Jeez Carrots. You only walk this fast when you're upset, worried or hungry. What's wrong." She just continued to shake her head.

"Anthropomorphic," she said to the gargoyle and it leapt aside. Scorp had given her a word-a-day note pad for her birthday. The ride upwards was slow and unbearable and Scorp was so pleased to be out of it that he literally jumped out. Charlotte motioned him to sit.

"So… umm I have news…" she began.

"Yeah, I kind of got that. What's up?"

She stared down at her hands, suddenly very interested in her fingernails. Scorp rolled his eyes, "Just spit it out."

She looked up meeting his gaze. That reassured him. She was afraid but happy. It wasn't bad news.

"I-I-I'm…"

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant." She said it quickly and Scorp almost didn't hear.

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

"Well… that's great! Does Charlie know?" she nodded.

"Was he happy?"

Nod.

"Well that's… great…"

"Yeah."

He glanced at the clock, "Oh well I have to do homework but I'll come back later."

Charlotte looked at him clearly upset. "I thought you'd be happy…"

"I am! I really am, but I have to get this done before tomorrow." He stood up and fled the room. But instead of going to the common room or the library he went down the steps and out into the grounds.

The cold march air bit against his skin… and his tears. He stopped before the forest, not wanting to be attacked. It was night and a full moon. Werewolves weren't uncommon… He transformed. Wolves respected other wolves unless a threat was made. He'd be safer. He ran through the forest as fast as he could. Howls issued from the other wolves in the forest and he howled in returned. A long anguished howl. He choked on his tears. She was going to replace him. She wanted a child of her own. Of course he knew she didn't think that right now but he knew that soon she'd forget about him. She, Charlie and the baby would be a family and he would…

He stopped. There was something ahead. A group of something.

They weren't anything he had seen before. They had huge wings like muggle angels but they were black. And they had bodies like gargoyles and their faces… twisted and grotesque. But they weren't gargoyles, gargoyles were made of stone. These creatures were defiantly flesh and they had some kind of black gloop trailing after them. Merlin and the stench! In his wolf form he was sensitive to smells and this was unbearable. He peered forward trying to see what they were crouched around. It was a person. A student to be exact. He leapt forward growling and snarling at them. They fled, willingly. They were like vultures, only attacking once the person was hurt. Scorp hovered over the student. It was a boy, he recognised him as a hufflepuff third year. Holding onto the boy's collar with his teeth Scorp gently dragged the boy back to the castle. He couldn't pulled him up the stairs so he just sat at the door howling until Professor Brede came rushing down. She stopped when she saw him and he back off running over the boy. He howled again so she knew what was there then ran off. From behind a tree he saw the Professor use her wand to carry the boy inside. Scorp sighed and lay down. He was tired and it was Saturday the next day.

He went to sleep hoping Al didn't worry too much.

A/N: Yay! Yippee it's over! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have two good reasons. One My sister recently broke u with her boyfriend and rented Gilmore Girls which I couldn't resist watching. Two I discovered Philip DeFranco, a person on youtube and got obsessed. Sorry!

Please update, please pretty please. If you do I promise to stop getting distracted (fingers crossed behind back).


	14. I know something you don't know!

"You're impossible

"You're impossible." Scorp opened up one eye to look at the person who had woken him up. He groaned inwardly.

It was Charlie.

Scorp rolled his eyes and rested his head on his paws. Paws… of course, he was still in his animagus form.

"Said the man who knocked up my mother," he grumbled wolfishly. Charlie gave him a sheepish (A/N: Haha, wolfishly and sheepishly, get it?) and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, yes… Sorry about that…"

Scorp sighed and transformed back into himself. "You are really just making things worst for yourself. Getting my mother pregnant is one thing, implying that you regret it and are sorry about it is another thing."  
Charlie sighed deeply. "Alright fine. What do you want me to say about the situation?" Scorp shrugged and brushed the clothes off his robes. "Come on. I have to talk to Charlotte."

"You know, you shouldn't be too informal with teachers," scolded Charlie.

"Mother. Pregnant. Your fault. I think I have the right to be informal." Scorp turned and ran back to the castle, leaving Charlie to wonder if he would ever gain the boy's trust.

"Anthropomorphic," Scorp snapped at the stone gargoyle.

"Ooo aren't we cranky today." It teased before jumping aside to reveal the marble steps which Scorp promptly stepped onto much to the displeasure of Charlie who wasn't fast enough to hop on before it began to move.

Scorp stepped out into Charlotte's office and ignored her sigh of relief. "Do you have a pensive?" he asked.

"Yes…" said Charlotte slowly.

"Where?"

"In the closet. Scorp where have you been we were so worried?"

He ignored her and pulled out is wand and at the same time opened the closet. Placing his wand to his temple he drew out his memory of last night (editing out his feelings over the baby of course) and placed it into the pensive. He beckoned Charlotte over to his side and stirred the slivery liquid until the picture began to form.

Charlotte gasped. "What are they?"

"The things that have been attacking everyone. By the way how is that girl?"

Charlotte shook her head, "She retained some of her magic so she's alive and well but… she won't be able to use it, she's just a bit better than a squib."

"Well at least she's alive," he muttered.

Charlotte placed a hand on his shoulder, "You were very brave. I'm proud of you," he grinned, "But I'm still mad at you! You should have come back to the castle at once."  
"I was tired!"

"I don't care! You could have been hurt!" she yelled.

"But I wasn't!" he yelled back.

"But you _could_ have been!" Irritated Scorp turned and left the office, passing Charlie on the way out.

"Scorp! Scorp!" Scorp ignored him too and proceeded to run the entire way back to the common room.

"Silverchair," he said to the Fat Lady. (The prefects for that year were going through a muggle music phase.) The portrait swung backwards and…

SLAP

"SCORP BLOOM! ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT?" he got slapped out.

A calm voice came from the background. "Rosie… I thought we talked out the slapping."

Scorp blinked able to see for the first time. Rose was standing in front of him, eyes brimming with tears; Al and Evanna were standing behind her looking a little scared. Suddenly Rose threw her eyes around his neck and hugged him fiercely.

"Don't ever do that again!" she cried onto his shoulder.

He gave her a hesitant pat on the back. "Come on Rosie. I was only gone for a night. It's okay."

She just sobbed in reply. Scorp shot a desperate look at Al who simply shrugged. Eventually Scorp lifted Rose's arms off him.

"I am very sorry about that, but I have news. I know what's behind the attacks."

A/N: I'm very sorry that I haven't updated for the last… how long is it… a long time. I was at the hell they call school camp. Yes, just me, my peers who a lot hate me, cranky instructors and mother nature. Winter in the Australia is sooo cold. After that I needed to send a few days getting used to things like electric lights, flushing toilets, fan fiction and newspapers. I'm glad to see the world didn't collapse in my absence. Well once again, very sorry, I will write another chapter extra fast to make up for it.


	15. A Sharp Turn of Events

This chapter has been brought to you by Food Poisoning, keeping young girls home from sports carnivals since 1 am

This chapter has been brought to you by Food Poisoning, keeping young girls home from sports carnivals since 1 am!

-OoOo-

Al rubbed his temples slowly trying to make sense of his friend's words. Even Evanna, with her love for all things new, was trembling in fear of Scorp's descriptions.

"What do you want to do?" he asked trying to stay calm.

Scorp shrugged, "Mum knows and I expect that she'll get someone from the Department of the Control of Magical Creatures. I vote we just leave it to the poor sod."

Rose nodded in agreement. "Yeah. This year we should stay out of things bigger and more powerful than us."

Well, they tried.

-OoOo-

"If we had the map this wouldn't have happened," snarled Rose.

"Well sorry for thinking James should have it!" Scorp snapped back. "I mean, it's not like it was his father's!"

"Oh so what was Al? The son of the local Alchemist?"

Scorp sighed, "You know I didn't mean that but, no offence Al, James is the first born."

"No taken," said Al.

"I do believe we were set up," hummed Evanna.

"By who?" asked Scorp.

Rose threw a scrub at him, "By Ann of course!"

He threw it back at her, "Oh yeah! Ann, who wasn't even in the same room as us and couldn't possibly cause our potion to blow u- AHHH!" Rose had grabbed him by the front of his robes.

"That potion went towards twenty percent of our grades. I _will not_ take blame for this and I _will_ blame someone else. Understand?" He nodded violently and turned back to his caldron and scrubbed harder.

"Well at least I wasn't the one who decided to sneak in and _swap _the portions," he hissed under his breath.

'WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Did I say you could talk?" asked Professor Forma as he returned to the room. He looked at their caldrons with disappointment. "I guess you can go then." He sighed.

They left in a hurry, Professor Forma was a manic teacher who loved punishments… and he needed no reasons to dish them out.

Scorp halted outside a window. "Hey guys wait!" he called to his friends. They came to his side to gaze out the window.

Four men dressed in Ministry robes were heading into the forest wands held out.

"I guess the Headmistress got on to it quicker than we thought," said Al.

"Come on," said Scorp, "We don't need to bother over this."

-OoOo-

That night Scorp had something he hadn't had for a long time. A Gazer dream. He'd only had two others in his life, the night his grandfather was 'kissed' when he was two and when he was five and his mother got a promotion. Zane had finally explained them years later. Gazer dreams were restricted to present things, never past or future and it enhanced the Gazer's understanding of the situation. These dreams only occurred when something important was happening to a person the Gazer knew well.

That night Scorp dreamt of Lily Potter.

She was in her night robes out on the grounds, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. With his heightened understanding he knew that it was a forged letter, supposedly from him, asking her to meet him by the forest. Even while asleep Scorp growled, he knew it was Orion Dwyte a fifth year Slytherin.

Something big and dark flapped above Lily's head. She turned… and screamed.

And then he was awake and running, as fast as he could down the corridors and out onto the grounds. He looked around desperately, where around the forest had he seen it.

In the end he hadn't had to remember. Lily's scream pierced the night from the east side of the forest. He transformed and ran as fast as he could.

Lily was pinned to the ground, two of the hideous _things_ onto of her. He sighed in relief noticing that she had yet to be bitten.

He pounced and landed on the back of one of the _things_. It screeched a horrible ear piercing sound and Scorp fell over himself as pain rushed through his head. He recovered quickly and returned to the fight. The creature however had other plans. It dugs it's claws into his hide and flung him away. He landed at least three metres away.

_Fuck, _he thought, _these things are strong._

And then he remembered, he had pocketed his wand before running down there. He returned to his human form and pulled out his wand.

"_Reducto!_" he yelled and the air before the _things_ exploded. Scorp frowned; _they_ were supposed to blow up, not the fucking _air_!

However they did fly off for a moment, startled. Scorp took the opportunity and ran forward to pull up Lily.

"Run!" he bellowed at her, ignoring the fact that she was crying hysterically. It was her own bloody fault for being so stupid.

Although he had to hand it to her, she could run pretty fast. She was soon ahead of him streaming towards the castle.

And then it hit him, with such force that he slammed into the ground face first. Somewhere above he heard Lily scream.

Spitting dirt out of his mouth and yelled back at her. "Run you fool! Run!"

The pain increased on his back as the second _thing_ landed on his back.

There was a sharp pain on his neck and he knew no more.

(A/N: No I'm not going to leave you with a cliffy! I'm not that evil)

-OoOo-

Scorp groaned and slowly opened his eyes. What had happened last night, all he remembered was Lily out on the grounds….

His eyes finally fully open he could see that he was not alone. Sitting in a chair to the right was James with Lily curled up on his lap, asleep. Standing to Scorp's right were Al and Rose who were looking everywhere except at him. And at the door was Charlie with his arms around Charlotte.

Scorp coughed. "'Sup peoples?" Six spun around, or shot up in Lily's case, to look at him.

"Oh thank god," whispered Charlotte as she took a step towards him.

He smiled confused. "What's wrong? You all look like someone died." He looked around, suddenly realising he wasn't in his dorm room. "Where am I?"

At which point Charlotte burst into tears and ran off. Charlie gave Scorp one last look before running after her. If Scorp didn't know any better he would have thought it was… pity.

"Ok what the fuck is going on?" he yelled. As soon as the words left his mouth a wave of nausea ripped through his stomach. His head felt like someone was stabbing it so he could only barely hear Rose screaming for a nurse before everything went black… again.

The next time he woke up there was no pain, only a pleasant tingling in his chest. He grinned when he saw Al sitting by his bed.

"Hey mate, where'd every one go?"

"James and Lily went back to the castle and… well Headmistress Bloom sort of fainted so Uncle Charlie is with her and Rose went to get some food."

He nodded. "Okay next question. What happened? Why am I here? Where is her? And what time is it? I'm hungry."

Al grinned, "That's more than one question. Ermm it's six twenty on Thursday. You're at St Mungos in a special ward set out for the Hogwarts attacks…"

"WAIT WHAT?" Scorp yelled, "WHY?"

Al gulped, "Well you see… look what do you last remember?"

Scorp thought back. He remembered having a Gazer dream about Lily being tricked to go out to the grounds at night… And then running, and yelling. And those _things_…

"No…" he whispered, "Oh no! No, No, No, No, No, No, No!!" he looked around wildly and spotted his wand on the bedside table. He snatched it up.

"_Lumos_!" he said. The wand glowed dimly and Scorp smiled at Al in triumph. "See! It still works!"

Al shook his head. "You just had a magical transfer, in a couple of minutes it will wear off so you can't use magic anymore. In twelve hours it will leave completely and you'll go into magical detox again."

Scorp just shook his head, "This isn't happening. This isn't happening! Fuck! Lumos! Lumos!" the wand did nothing. "LUMOS FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

A/N: Now I'll leave you with a cliffy… and run behind a brick wall! Okay lets just have this out right now. This was not my idea. Admittedly I agreed happily to it but it wasn't my idea. If you want to kill someone kill my friend Cassidy, it was her idea.


	16. Dates and Revelations

Over the next few days Scorp refused to talk

Over the next few days Scorp refused to talk. He just sat in his hospital bed unmoving, staring at his wand… well except for the times he went into detox. He was having an injection every twelve hours to keep him alive.

Someone was always with him, usually an adult. The children only came on weekends for which Scorp was thankful. Lily and James just thanked him constantly for saving Lily and Lily apologised relentlessly for being so gullible. And then Al and Rose just sat in silence, every so often trying to reassure him that everything would be okay… but none of them believed that.

But, honestly Charlotte was the worst. She just cried and cried the entire time until Charlie stopped her from coming. He said it was harming to her and the baby. Scorp didn't even nod in acknowledgement but he knew Charlie was right and he was fine with it.

See being silent had given Scorp a lot of time to think and he had since made peace with the new baby and with Charlie… to some extent but he was still an arrogant arse.

Arthur was the highlight of Scorp's week. He had started repairing an old Harley motorbike and Ron was teaching him how to drive. Scorp enjoyed hearing about every bump, every crash that Arthur relayed with glee.

Gradually Scorp just stopped, knowing his life was out of his hands.

-0oOo-

Rose Weasley was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, her cousin and best friend were seated in the chairs beside her. Every so often a Gryffindor would shoot a glance at them and although she was doing her best to ignore it, the stares were quickly getting on Rose's nerves.

She sighed, "I'm going to bed." She said to Al and Evanna.

Al looked at her in surprise, "Rose it's only seven. Don't you have any homework?"

She did but she shook her head anyway and went up to bed. As she passed to boy's dormitory and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" a voice came from the inside and Rose opened the door, hopeful.

But it was just the Thomas boy… Simon… Sean… Seamus? That was it,

"Oh, sorry Seamus I was just looking for…"

Seamus nodded, "Yeah. I know." She turned to leave. "Hey, Rose?"

"Yeah?"

Seamus blushed. "I was just wondering if… maybe… you'd like… t-to go to Hogsmeade with m-me this weekend?"

Taken aback Rose turned bright red. "Oh… well…"

"Oh you don't have to!" stuttered Seamus quickly. "I was just wondering… you know as friends! But you'll be visiting Bloom"

"Oh no! It's fine. That'll be great." She smiled.

"Oh!" exclaimed Seamus, "Great! Umm ten o'clock then?"

"Yes sure. Bye Seamus." She turned and closed the door, leaving Seamus grinning goofily.

Inside the girl's dormitory Rose found only Millie Cooper reading a book at her desk. Millie was a small mousy girl who went to the library a lot.

"Hey Millie. What are you reading?" Rose said warmly.

"Hello Rose. I'm reading the new book in the Barbona series. You know the one by Lacy Hunter, about the alternate universe where genders are swapped and women are in control?"

"Oh yes," murmured Rose, "I like that. Could I borrow it after?"

"S-sure!" gasped Millie, thrilled to lend _Rose Weasley_ the most popular girl in her year, a book.

Rose thanked her and turned to get changed into her pyjamas.

"Oh are you going to bed?" asked Millie.

"Yeah. It's been a long week," Rose said, still with her back facing Millie.

"I'll go then. Bye!" The door slammed behind her and Rose was alone.

With a sigh she slipped into bed and picked up the pieces of paper on her bedside table. It was the proposed covers for her book that Mr Malfoy had sent over. With much nagging from Scorp and Al (and a cryptic "It could lead to astonishing things…" from Evanna) she had signed the second contract and begun the process of publication.

But that didn't mean she liked Malfoy.

She sighed and placed the images back on the table. She'd look them over in the morning. Leaning over she blew out the candle and finally let the tears flow out of her eyes.

Her friend was dieing and there was nothing she could do about it…

Well fuck that.

She leapt out of bed and grabbed her wand.

"_Lumos!_" the room flooded with light and Rose waved her wand again. Her pyjamas immediately were changed into robes, a spell you learnt in sixth year and she used while no one was around. She strode out of the room and up the stairs to the fourth year boy's dormitory and bashed on the doors.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! OPEN UP!"

There was a bang from inside and a few hushed whispers

"No, under the bed."

"Just move it!"

"Coming in a minute!"

"The closet! The closet"

The door swung open to reveal James, his face dirty with soot and his hair even messier than usual.

"Hey Rosie what's happening?"

"I need to borrow the cloak and the map."

James was taken aback. "Why?"

She shuffled nervously. "Umm… Just for something."

James sighed and closed the door. "Look Rose. I'm not going to just hand them over."  
She was too frazzled to think of a lie. "The forest, okay?" she snapped, "I'm going to go get some of that black sludge Scorp described and some saliva. If they have that they could get a cure!"

"Rosie," James said sternly, "That's incredibly risky and stupid and…" she gave him a look. "Oh fine you're right, let me get them."

Within five minutes they were down on the grounds under the cloak.

"Ow James, stop stepping on my feet!"

"Sorry… oh jeez. Are you sure you want to keep doing this?" They had reached the forest.

She nodded, "Certain." Slowly they made their way into the forest. It was odd; there was no movement in the forest like usual. Usually they would have seen some kind of magical animal by then…

And there it was… or there _he_ was. A centaur lying in a clearing. Rose threw off the cloak ignoring James' yelling for her to come back. She knelt down beside the centaur and checked his pulse. Gone…

Her fingers brushed something on his neck and she lit up her wand to see what it was.

Rose gasped. It was the same two bites on the victims from Hogwarts. Obviously the creatures weren't discriminative.

"ROSE!" James's scream brought Rose back to the real world. James had a iron grip on her shoulder, his face ghostly white and staring at something in front of them. She looked up and saw what he was seeing.

One of them lumbering over towards them. Rose pulled out a vial.

"James, stun it." He nodded and pulled out his wand. "_Stupify._" It froze and dropped to the ground.

Rose approached it slowly and filled up a vial with its saliva, and another with the black sludge. She had to cover her mouth and nose to stop from gagging. She pocketed the vials and returned to the cloak.

"Let's go," she said.

"Don't you want to kill it?" asked James.

She shook her head, "I can't. I just can't."

He nodded and placed an arm around her, steering her back to the castle. Behind his back he gave a swift flick of his wand, conjuring a rock and dropping it on the creature.

She couldn't but he could.

-OoOo-

"You look fine," Evanna hummed as Rose straightened her dress for the sixteenth time. Rose smiled weakly, "I'm being silly aren't I?" Al grunted in the corner, his eyes dark. "Yes well I know what _you_ think!" she snapped.

Evanna smiled and walked over to where Al was sitting. "Don't mind him. And have a good time."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yes _Mum_. Goodbye _Dad_." Al grunted again as Rose skipped out of the common room.

Well he was being like her father, just because she wasn't coming to see Scorp. It was one weekend! Scorp wasn't even talking, or listening… or doing anything! She had to be fed by a muggle IV! He wouldn't notice if she wasn't there.

And there was Seamus, looking around nervously. She called out to him and he smiled when he saw her. _This_ was what she wanted. To be acknowledged by a boy.

"Did you wait long?" she asked just as nervously.

He shook his head still staring at her for a long time.

"Uh Seamus?" he snapped of out it.

"Oh sorry! Well then shall we go?" he said offering her his arm. She smiled and took it.

"Let's."

She touched her pocket where two vials lay, ready to be taken to Uncle George.

Oh yes, let's.

-OoOo-

Albus 'Al' Potter was, to put it simply, pissed. His stupid cousin was off gallivanting with Seamus Thomas! An idiot who didn't know basilisk from a common carpet python! Of course he hadn't expected her to suddenly wake up and realise she and Scorp were meant to be but to see her wasting time irritated him.

Out of all of his siblings he was the best at predicting things. He was more patient than Lily and ten times more observant than James and he could see clearly that Rose and Scorp were made for each other. There had been times where he had thought they'd realised it too. Like when Rose thought Scorp had died in their first year, or when Scorp had ran away after what Rose said at the end of the year. Surely Rose's insane jealously over Ann was a sign!

But no, the two idiots kept ignoring their feelings and making Al want to scream in frustration.

Once Rose left the common room for her stupid 'date' he rose to his feet.

"Let's go," he said to Evanna who had dropped her usual dreamy act once Rose had left. She took three confident strides over to Al and they walked out through the portrait hole.

"I sent Hugo an anomous note letting him know about the date," said Evanna dryly.

Al smiled, no one knew this side of Evanna except for her father and Lorcan who were also quite serious in contrast to vague, dreamy Luna and playful, clumsy Lystander. Lorcan and Neville played the dreamy, innocent role in public to suit their family's reputation and let their true serious personalities out in private. Evanna was half-half and didn't struggle with the change too much; she actually preferred the dreamy side more as shown clearly in her magical core and animagus form.

Al had found out in their second year when he had overheard a conversation between Professor Longbottom and Evanna. Even better it was about a vision Evanna had had of Rose and Scorp getting married. But it was fuzzy and uncertain. A future that wasn't set in stone.

So she and Al had become conspirators in Operation Get Scorp and Rose Together (O.G.S.R.T for short). And it made Al happy to know there was someone else out their being someone they weren't for their family image, even if Evanna enjoyed it while he hated it.

"Good job. I _innocently_ let it slip to Uncle Ron, and he's God damned protective of Rosie. He'll probably tell Uncle George and get him to intervene."

"Any reaction from Scorp yet?" she asked.

"No. You think we should tell him about the date? You never know, it could get him to realise he loves her."

Evanna shrugged, "Sure why not, it's not like he can get _more_ depressed." Al chuckled. They stopped outside the stone gargoyle, "Grey Winter" said Al as Evanna returned to dreamy Evanna.

The gargoyle sighed, clearly affected by the Headmistress' mood. "In you go," it said dully.

They stepped onto the staircase and waited patiently as it spiralled upwards and let them out into Charlotte's office.

Over the past few weeks it had changed drastically. The office was magicked to suit the Headmistress' mood and put frankly it was just depressing.

The walls were grey and the ceiling was showing a grey, rainy sky. The bin was filled with tissues and paper work was pilling up on the floor.

A sudden sob stopped Al and Evanna from looking any further into what looked like the pit of despair.

Charlotte was standing in front of them, her eyes red and wet. He hair was a mess and it looked like she had lost a few pounds despite the slight bulge of her belly.

"O-oh," she sniffled, "Y-you're g-going to see Sc… sc… scor-" at that she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Al walked over and awkwardly gave her a pat on the back. "Ummm there there?" he looked to Evanna for help who just gave him a misty smile.

Charlotte whipped her eyes and stood up, trying to compose herself. "Sorry. Its just Charlie won't let me go see him and…" she looked like she was going to cry again so Al quickly interrupted her.

"Oh well we'll send your regards when we go. Is the floo line ready?"

She nodded and wordlessly passed a pot of floo powder to Al. He took a pinch of the green powder and threw it into the fire place, stepped in and yelled "St Mungos Hospital, Ward for Magical Creature Injuries!" The fires roared up around him and he felt as if he was flying until, suddenly, he stumbled out into a white hallway. The fire roared up behind him and he jumped out of the way so Evanna could get through.

"Which room?" she asked.

"409," he said, turning to look around. They were standing outside room 390. Automatically a head popped out of a room a few metres to their right.

"Albus! Evanna!" yelled Arthur Weasley cheerfully.

Al smiled, "Hey Grandad. How's it going?"

"Oh fine! I was just telling young Scorp here about how I managed the paraffel park!"

Al smiled as he walked over to his Grandfather who looked good for his age. Arthur Weasley had retired from the Ministry ten years ago and had since been using a special (and legal) licence to magic muggle objects, many of which ended up in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. His hairline thinning and grey with a few tuffs of red Arthur Weasley was forever the muggle mad wizard.

"Well I best be off!" Arthur said happily, "Molly's making a delicious leak soup for lunch. Yum!" he smacked his lips and trotted off whistling to himself, leaving Al and Evanna to walk into the pit of despai- Scorp's room.

Scorp shared the room with two of the other Hogwarts students. A sixth year, Martin Munch and a first year, Daniel Peterson, both looked as glum as Scorp did.

"Hey Martin, Dan," said Al.

"Hello Albus," said Martin is his deep, polite voice. Daniel merely squeaked something that sounded like 'hi'.'

Al sat in the chair beside Scorp's bed and grinned at his best friend. "Hey buddy. How's things?"

Silence.

"Did you hear that Owen Flint crashed into the east tower?"

Silence.

"They got Josh Hold to replace you as a chaser. You should see him! He sucks!"

…"Where's Rose?"

Scorp's voice was quiet and hoarse from under use but it was steady and it was his.

"Seamus Thomas asked her to Hogsmeade," Al said matter a factly, internally grinning smugly.

"Oh… Did she turn him down and is now feeling guilty?" he asked with a small smile.

Al shifted in his seat, pretending to be nervous. "Well… no…" he said, giving Frog Spawn (wizard equivalent of an Oscar) worthy performance. "She, err, said yes…"

Scorp raised his head and made eye contact for the first time in weeks. "Seriously?"

"Yes," hummed Evanna, "She looked very pretty."

Scorp switched his gaze to Evanna, so she could see his reddened eye and stumble back in shock. Scorp Bloom was a mess, bloodshot eyes, thinned lips and bones and white skin, he looked like a banshee.

"Okay," he murmured, he looked down, appearing as if he would go back to being a corpse and then… "Got any food?"

Al grinned and pulled out a chocolate frog from his pocket. Scorp bit into it ravenously, his first meal in weeks.

"Welcome back buddy. Where have you been?" said Al.

It was meant to be a joke but Scorp looked at him quite seriously. "Looking around inside myself," he nodded at Evanna," just like Selena taught us to. I was searching for my magical core, but it's gone." He shook his head angrily, "That shouldn't be. Even if my magic is gone my core should still be there, I dunno, in stone or something. Your core is part of your body as well as your magic. It's like an organ. I guess that's why we keep almost dieing, you really shouldn't loose organs," he chuckled.

"What does that mean then?" asked Al.

"It means," Scorp said, "That they stole our cores, and I'm guessing it wasn't just for food."

A/N: Yay! The end to the longest chapter so far! Five and half pages and 2860 words! I hope this makes up for they time it took me to update! Well I'm on holiday now, so hopefully that will allow me to write heaps but knowing me, I'll get distracted… so review to remind me! Come on, it'll only take five minutes of your time. Do it, you know you want to….


	17. Good Scemes Bad Scemes

Rose came back from her date fuming

Rose came back from her date fuming.

Her bloody family!

Couldn't they just mind their own blood business?

First Fred had dumped water all over Seamus, and then Dom had asked him all sorts of awkward questions.

Then Uncle George had said something stupid about how "Weasley girls and Thomas boys never work out."

She collapsed on her bed in tears burying her face in her pillow. Now Seamus probably thought she was a weirdo with a manic family!

The door crashed open.

"Rose! Rose!" It was Evanna back from visiting Scorp.

Rose wiped her eyes and smiled at her friend, "What?"

"He SPOKE!" Evanna said jumping up and down, "He said something! HE'S ALIVE!!"

Rose blinked, "What? Scorp spoke? What did he say?!"

Evanna stopped jumping and looked down at her shoes nervously, "Oh well um… he asked… he asked where you were…"

Rose groaned and covered her face with her pillow again. How could she have been so insensitive? How could she have gone on a date and leave Scorp behind? When had she become one of those boy obsessed girls?

"How did your date go?" asked Evanna hesitantly breaking Rose out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh right. It went fine!" said Rose in a fake happy tone, "I'm just going to… send Scorp a letter! See you later!"

Evanna smiled evilly as Rose ran out. Fred, Dominique and George had done their part. Phase one; Ruin the Date, was complete.

-OoOo-

George Weasley sat in the apartment above his shop rolling a vial over his hands. Rose had given him a visit while she was on her date with the Thomas boy. George chuckled at the though of Rose going to same way as Ginny before realising her true love.

Scorp.

And there in lay the problem. Without a cure for Scorp's ailment there would be no future relationship to tease Ron about. And despite Rose's excitement George wasn't sure that this saliva would fix the victims.

But he would try.

-OoOo-

Draco was sitting in his office reading over Rose Weasley's latest letter. Her signature was at the bottom and Draco trailed it lovingly.

That signature was putting all his plans into motion. The first signature (forged by his idiot son, but it hadn't mattered) had invited Draco's creatures to the castle. For they had to be invited by someone who lived there.

Then the other signatures were bringing the creatures more and more power, collecting cores for Draco's goal.

And the best part?

It was happening right under Gildor's nose and if it failed Gildor would take the blame.

Draco glanced up at the portrait, "Soon My Lord, soon."

A/N: I know I'm horrible. I haven't updated for ages! I've been hit down with writer's block and I had no idea how this year was going to end. Also I've been working on some new ficts to post after this year is done. Forgive me!!


	18. Author's Note and Sneak Previews!

Hello fair people of fan fiction land

Hello fair people of fan fiction land!

I regret to inform you that A Different Kind of Gryffindor III is going on Hiatus.

I think you could all tell that my writing has been going a bit (a bit? Try a lot) flat in this book and I'd really love to step out of the ADKOG universe and try out some other characters.

I've been planning to do this for a while but the original plan was to finish this book but I just get the feeling that I've been digging my self a very deep grave and right at the moment I haven't go a clue how to get out.

I'll hopefully be back at the end of the year when I'll have heaps of spare time to write and until then I'm going to be writing a wrong-BWL story. (I know that heaps of people do them but I'm an addict for them and I've been dying to try my hand at one.)

So I hope some of you check that story out and until then I leave you with a sneak peak of what's to come.

-

"Al! How the hell did you do that?"

"Magic?"

-

"So your telling me he's responsible for-"  
"Yep."

"And his aim is to-"

"Yep."

"And to stop him we have to work with _him_?"

"Yep."

"I hate my life."  
"Yep."

-

"And I with this I rise as the new dark lord! Lord Famacoy!"

"What is it with Dark Lords and anagrams?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's a requirement?"

-

"So we're still enemies."

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"I kind of liked you there for a while."

"Well thankyou?"

"But not for very long."

-

xxx

Life's Black Sheep (who feels really bad about leaving you all!)


	19. So Long And Thanks For All The Fish

Due to problems with school and basically life in general I'm giving up writing fan fiction.

Any of my stories are up for adoption, I'd like to see them finished but it just can't be me who finishes them, sorry.

Thanks for everything guys, it's been a fun year of writing fan fiction but my hearts not in it anymore and I need to start looking into doing some original work again, before I forget all my ideas.

xxx

Lifes Black Sheep.


End file.
